The Stars and the Saint (Arc 1)
by Sweetsings
Summary: Rosalina Chevalieré couldn't remember a thing at first. But when the stars had called out to their saviour, she did. Her name was Jeanne D'Arc, and she had returned with a mission regarding the nations and her love. This is the continuation of their story. (Mainly FrancexJeanne D'Arc, Present) (On Ao3) /works/16297169/chapters/38116202#workskin and wattpad
1. Her Return

_Hello there loves. This is my first serious Hetalia story that I hold dear to my heart. I hope you love it too. This along first chapter that introduces 2 of our main characters as well as our protagonist._ _No nations in this introduction._ _That being said, I do not own Hetalia as it is owned by Himaruya. I only own my OCs._ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The maiden who was destined to lead had not been home in over 600 years. Heaven was considered, to humans at least, a resting place. No sorrows, no worries, no pain. Just peace and happiness. Dying and waking up to seeing your friends and family who you have missed dearly, greeting you with open arms. Dancing across the clouds with fresh air in their wake. Heaven was indeed, home.

But to this woman, it was not. If anything, heaven was her prison. She was consumed in the flames of ruthless fire and was brought to this jailhouse. Yes, she would have to admit, it was beautiful. But there, in the place where one should feel the most comfortable, she felt the most pain. She was under great emotional distress, and she felt more alone than ever. Even when her family was there to ease her, she was inconsolable.

But in a far part of the universe, things weren't that joyful either. There was peril beyond imagination, and if it wasn't resolved, nothing would ever be the same.

And when the lady- more well-known as the Saint- was assigned to help rectify it, she was elated. She hadn't felt this way in over 600 years, she felt like she could touch the stars. Naturally, she wasn't happy about what was going on. She was merry because it involved her going back home. Though she only tolerated Heaven because of her Lord, and she was very admired for her numerous feats, that still brought her no pleasure.

On her mission, she was headed _home_. Back to the Earth, to her country which she had protected.

Elle a adoré.

France.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the winter of 1999 that a baby's shrill wail disrupted the quiet, starry night of Quebec, Montreal. Only a few moments before did a shooting star grace across the shimmering stars towards the earth, unlike any scientist had seen before. The comet seemed to have no sense of direction before settling with heading towards Canada, decreasing in size the closer it got to the surface.

In the province, there lived a young couple, known by their neighbors as Simone and Leo Chevalieré. They were newlyweds, just married in the winter. The couple lived in a small, simple household, but they were by no means poor in wealth. Leo of the two was a highly esteemed doctor with a university degree in medical science. On the other hand, Simone was a historian who had been offered the job after she graduated, who even worked for a company who produced history channels.

But the two were not poor because of what they had, as there is no sense in that. No, this couple was poor because of what they couldn't have.

A baby to call their own.

The young wife had heard the newborn's cries while she was cleaning up from dinner, washing the dishes and tidying up the large bookshelf they had. Upon hearing it, she went over to see what the crying was in high concern. Folding up her apron, she put it on the counter before going to the door to open it. When she looked down at the source, her eyes widened in shock and horror. "Leo, come here!"

There was a small newborn baby in a golden wicker basket, wrapped in white cloth. It looked like the child had been left out in the cold; snowfall was constant at this time, especially with the terrible blizzards. The infant seemed to have just come out of the womb!

Her husband had just come out of the shower, so he had a robe on when he came downstairs to the doorstep in shock. "Oh my god!" Leo was petrified. Who leaves a newborn on someone's doorstep in real life?! He had previously only seen it in movies, but seeing it now was horrifying.

Looking from side to side, he quickly took the child inside and locked the door behind him. The couple was bewildered by this alarming situation. But then again, who could blame them? Quebec was, though beautiful, a very trying place to live in. In one way or another, crime and snowstorms were afoot.

Simone sat down on the couch, looking from afar as her spouse had the child on the coffee table. He had all his equipment out, or as much as he could have at home. The best he had was a first aid kit, a stethoscope, and some disinfectant should the child be hurt in any way. Simone looked at her husband in awe. He was caring for the baby so sweetly, like a father.

She spoke softly after a few moments of just staring at the paternal scene. "Are they alright, physically?" Leo nodded after listening to her heartbeat. "She's just fine." He placed emphasis on his first word, revealing the child's gender. "Her heartbeat and pulse are normal. No irregularities."

The woman nodded and sighed in relief, going to look at him redressing the child in the cloth. "I am glad...who wouldn't want this sweet girl?" Her hands ever so gently grazed the baby's head, for fear of hurting her. Leo pushed up the glasses on his face. "Possibly someone who didn't want her for any reason and left her at the doorstep. But it is strange. No one rang the doorbell."

Simone covered her mouth. "If she didn't cry, she would have been left out in the cold all night long. Probably would have been frozen to death! Oh dear..." Simone gave a gentle gesture asking to hold her, and Leo accepted, handing over the little girl. When the baby's eyes opened, they were a light green. She sniffled and let out little gurgles, her tiny hand holding onto Simone's finger. The woman smiled and kissed her head. "Precious."

They made sure the little girl was comfortable, making a note to go out and buy her some suitable clothes instead of just wool. Simone hugged her husband as they looked at the unforeseen baby. "What should we do with her?"

Leo thought for a moment before giving his wife a kiss on the lips.

"Let's look after her for a while until further notice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A while" actually turned into a year. Then it became 2 years. Then 3, 4, and 5. And finally, Rosalina Chevalieré was going to kindergarten.

They had named her Rosalina because of Simone's favorite flower, white roses. To her parents, she was a beautiful rose, just like how her name implied. It wasn't until she was 2 that they decided to adopt her. The young couple had become too attached to the little light. She was a very sweet girl, but also a very quiet one. Though she had many friends at school, she wasn't really as vocal with them. She would only answer when the teacher called on her, but that was pretty much it. Rosa usually pushed her brown locks back, watching the morning sun pass by as she read history books. Oh, how she loved those. As a certain friend-her best friend- did as well.

Her name was Liana Lopez. If Rosa wasn't already socially awkward, Liana had it bad. The two stuck together though, like glue and glitter. Those elements mixed together were a recipe for disaster.

Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn't. Most of the time, it strangely worked.

Though they were close friends and had some of the same hobbies, they were different. One could ask anyone who knew the girls and they would tell you. Rosa and Liana even dressed differently. Different clothing with contradicting personalities. Rosa came to school in adorable pink, snuggly winter clothing her mother bought for her, with light-up sketchers and a light green bow tied in her hair. But Rosa seemed to be the driest person in that classroom. Liana has always worn a beanie over her head. Unkempt raven hair, grey pants and a shirt that looked like it had seen better days. The only thing she wore for comfort was a small white shawl over her shoulders. No one ever asked if she was alright though, because she was never bothered. She was too much of an airhead to even notice some teasing. But Liana was a fun girl to be around, and always had to drag Rosa on a fun 'adventure', which was really on the other side of the playground.

Many would have switched their daily dress on the spot.

It was little Rosa's 6th birthday when they had discovered a very special talent of hers. Leo was tending to the flowers, inside though. Because of the rather harsh weather over the years, the Chevalierés had an indoor garden, just a little area set aside in the basement. He had the radio playing a CD of classical pop music. Simone was baking a cake in the kitchen for her daughter. Little Liana's parents were out of town, so Liana had come over to Rosa's house to celebrate. No one knew how she found their home. She just knocked on the door numerous times, screaming and squealing for Rosa until someone let the crazy child in. Liana didn't live that far, only a block or so away. So she just sat down on the floor with her, playing with dolls that Rosa could honestly care less about.

Stepping down the stairs, Rosa went to the small garden, watching her father tend to the sunflowers, violets, bluebells, and white lilies. The white lily was her favorite flower. While other activities never seemed to satisfy her, she loved nature and the beauty of it all. Rosa sat down on the little chair next to the little safe haven, listening to the playing radio.

A selection of many romance songs came on the radio. Most of the artists that came on only sounded mediocre to the girl, but one song, in particular, stood out. She listened to the song, her eyes squinting, listening to the lyrics about true love's devotion.

Silly.

The idea of romance wasn't really a lifelong dream of hers. It didn't really make sense to her. Not that she wasn't a strong believer of happy romantic endings; she was. However, she quickly got bored with early Disney movies when she realized the same formula. Of course, she knew better than for a knight to come and sweep her off her feet as they rode off to a 'happily ever after'. She wouldn't allow it. He could take Liana though. Lord knows the reaction he'd get out of her.

A hum came out of her closed lips. She was shocked at her own humming. Now, when the class was forced to stand up and sing the National Anthem, she would only open her mouth and act like she was singing it. Rosa refused to sing. She would never do it. She had heard all of the terrible voices of the 28 students in her class and gave up on her generation. No one could sing the way the lady did on the record. Liana... well, she was another ballgame. She sang of course, but Rosa couldn't really hear her. She was drowned out.

And she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

As the song progressed, her humming became a little louder. Her father heard and turned around to give her an encouraging smile. He reached over to the radio to rewind the CD track, and start the song over. Rosa heard the song start again and her little hands moved up to her heart, listening to the music and began to hum again, learning the lyrics. It didn't take long to do so.

And then, Rosalina Chevalieré, only 6 years old, actually opened her mouth and sang.

Leo dropped his shovel and looked around to Rosa. His eyes widened and his mouth went agape. His daughter was... singing. Actually singing. Ever since she was 4, she never sang for her father or her mother. She would claim that it was 'silly' and singing was only for 'babies'. And again, for the obvious reasons of losing all hope for her peers' careers in music, she wouldn't dare to herself.

Now she was actually singing with the music. And she sounded amazing.

Astonishing.

Leo stood up immediately and ran to go get his wife and a camera recorder. Even Liana stood up from where she was playing with Rosa's dollhouse and went down to the basement to sit next to her friend, drawn by her voice. Rosa closed her eyes as she sang, her small lit up feet swaying back and forth to the beat. She finished slowly, the song fading out, her mother and father watching with tears and a video camera, and Liana with a bright, white-toothed smile on her face.

"WOW!"

Rosa was tackled by the hyperactive girl, drenched in praises and giggles. Her parents applauded as well, Leo stopping the tape while Simone came over to hug her before she could even respond.

Liana grinned at her. "Rosie, Rosie! That was so, so good! You're such a good singer!"

In contrast to her usually blank attitude, her eyes were wide. "R-Really?" Simone wiped the hurriedly falling tears that came down her face. "Sweetheart... I don't know what to say. That was the most beautiful thing I've heard in a long time." "Do you mean it?" The child wasn't convinced.

Leo took his daughter's cheeks and cupped them, turning her face to look him in his prideful eyes. "We're serious Rosa. You have a gift!"

A gift that would take her far enough to find her purpose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why did auditions have to exist? Just... why?

The two little 6-year-olds grew up to be 13-year-olds. And with every year, Rosa was learning from music coaches that her parents paid for. But those coaches said she only needed minor tips. Rosa had a natural talent. The only thing was she was pitchy in some areas and sometimes went a little higher on notes than she intended. She was always hard on herself because of this fact and Liana was always there to help.

Her parents still kept her in school though, despite her growing popularity. Rosa gained more friends over the years, but she and Liana never drifted apart. If anything, they got closer. Liana would always confide in Rosa about her struggles with school and the bullies that would pick on her every now and again. Rosa would always scare them off though, claiming to be her 'knight in a collared shirt'. Liana always questioned this term, the other claiming that 'not all soldiers wear armor'.

To get away from both of their troubles though, they would sit together on the cushions of the school library and begin to read those history books that Rosa held so dear to her heart.

Rosa especially loved the stories and tales of the women who changed history and broke barriers. Elizabeth I, Queen Victoria, Amelia Earhart, and many, many more. As a child, Rosa didn't want to believe that there was an adventure in life. Liana always craved it and would force her to go on one, making the other shy away from ever going on a 'journey'. But when she read these stories, it made her think that she herself could make a difference.

And now as a teenager, she _desired_ an adventure.

And because of this desire, it didn't matter how great those women were and still are, there was one that stood out from the rest. She was her idol, her heroine.

Jeanne d'Arc. Oh, how she loved that woman. She memorized the story of her all too well. The rise of a poor farm girl in Domrémy, France, to becoming a glorified general of France, to becoming the saint of France. It was a truly inspiring story to her! The people she led and who looked up to her called her 'La Pucelle' or 'The Maid' to show her honor, as well as 'Holy Lady'.

And at the time of her tragic fate, she had been called 'Heretic' and 'Witch'.

Rosa and Liana were currently in the waiting room of her audition for the middle school talent show, reading the story of her for the thousandth time. Liana could almost recite it word for word. She wasn't showing her best friend any hate though. She actually loved the story! The legend of Jeanne d'Arc was so enticing to her, it was like she knew her personally.

When Rosa read this book over and over again, it seemed like she knew the story a little too well.

Rosa calmed her racing heart as she read the last few pages once more. "...La Pucelle was executed that lonesome night. No one could help her. But a beautiful legacy rises from her ashes, as the French finally defeated English, the Hundred Years War won. And the wishes of Jeanne d'Arc were finally fulfilled and continue to be, to this day, forever."

Liana applauded happily until her hands were red. "Wow, that was really good!" She said with a smile. "But I was wondering, would it be okay if we read about someone else now? Like Marie Antoinette!"

Rosa shook her head and grimaced. "Marie Antoinette was just a kid who was too busy partying and drinking wine to notice the needs of her people. She got her head chopped off for Christ's sake! Jeanne d'Arc was a lady who fought for what she believed in, saved her country, and crowned the Dauphin of France single-handedly with no one killed by her hand. You can't even compare them!"

Liana giggled softly and held her hand after she put the book in her bag. "Your point is made, ma pucelle!" Rosa blushes a tender red. "Me? The maiden? Please."

Another giggle came from the girl. Rosa, even when she was older, always denied she was anything special. Though her coaches always said that her voice was 'one of a kind', she always believed that was the only good thing about her. To Liana, that wasn't true at all. "Oh, Rosa. I've always thought you share her same traits! You're brave and bold like you are now with this audition! You're doing what you believe is right!" Rosa hid into her hair. "Don't... say that..." Liana then took her hands into her own and aimed her dark green orbs into Rosa's light green ones.

"Rosa, you'll always be the best friend I've ever known!"

From that sentence she uttered, Rosa blacked out. Her vision seemed to fade out as a scene began to play in front of her eyes. Voices entered her head as it began to hurt.

 _"Diana, what are you doing here?"_

 _"I couldn't stay away, Jeanne! I snuck out!"_

The voices of children filled her ears. The room she was currently in went silent as all she was seeing now was a bright, sunny day, and a grassy field.

 _"You know you aren't well! What if you have a fainting spell?"_

A plethora of laughter rang out. _"Jehane, that rhymed~!"_

 _" Never call me that."_

What followed were the sounds of wrestling, laughing, and screaming from children that sounded like a litter of puppies playing. Then Rosa heard giggling and hands clapping together in a rhythm. Then she heard the singing of the children.

 _"Mon amie, Mon amie!_

 _Mon bonne amie!_

 _Nobody in the world_

 _Can take her away from me!"_

"ROSA!"

Rosa opened her eyes in shock to meet Liana staring at her in worry, confusion, and fear. She was back in the waiting room. Liana seemed frightened. "Are you alright? You look like you had fainted for a moment!"

Rosa looked down. What in the world was that just now? Maybe she had fallen asleep. But how could she? She was about to enter the most important addition to her! Sleep was at the end of her to-do list.

Rosa couldn't explain why she would have these vivid and spontaneous dreams. The earliest she could remember this happening was when she was about eight. Some lasted for about ten seconds while others would go on for three minutes. In one particular dream, she was at an old beaten up home that looked like it could fall apart at any moment. There was a small farm with horses and livestock, only a few people were there but she couldn't make out their faces. It appeared to be an average family of a mother, father, three sons, and a daughter. Then the dream ended.

She was too in her thoughts, again, before realizing Liana was looking at her again, with even more worry, maybe panicking. Rosa quickly patted her head. "No worries, Lia. I'm just fine." She always wondered what was under the head she was rubbing. Liana never took off her beanie.

As she was actually thinking about it, Rosa actually felt something under that beanie. She didn't know what, but it overlapped her matted hair. She had 2 questions for her that she had always held her peace on. One being, why did she almost never brush her hair? And the other, why always wear the beanie? On school dances, the alternative was a sunhat.

Because let's be real. Who wears a rugged old beanie to a school dance?

Rosa was about to ask. "Lia... why do you-"

"Number 19!"

Liana smiled brightly as Rosa's number was called. "Knock 'em dead Rosie!"

Oh boy, here comes judgment day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosa and Liana couldn't contact each other for a very long while.

Rosa didn't only get into the talent show-and had won- she had been discovered by a talent scout. After receiving so many bouquets of violets and white lilies, of course, a man in a business suit shook her hand and congratulated her on her win. After a week or so, one night, a letter came from the same man asking if she wanted for him to sign her.

In a record deal.

Leo had never responded to a letter so fast. And Simone was too busy hugging and kissing her daughter's face tightly in tears that she had almost left the turkey in the oven to burn. A smile came onto Rosa's face for that day, as well as complete shock. She wasn't expecting to be anything special, but now, it seemed like that very thing was happening. She was going to be a musical artist, a real artist!

There was, however, sadness. At the age of 16, Rosa and Liana had to part ways in order for her dreams to ever become a reality. Liana had cried and cried on her best friend's shoulder that day, promising to write and text her frequently. Then, she said something else.

"Promise me you won't dare forget me!"

Another vision. These visions were just about getting on her nerves, but then again, they always intrigued her. It was about a girl who stood in the moonlight with another girl whose face she couldn't make out, hugging each other tightly. For the girl she could comprehend, she seemed to have short blonde hair that was uneven like it had been chopped off intentionally.

Liana's parents seemed to, again, not take any interest in the Chevalieré family. Leo hadn't met Liana's dad, and Simone had never met Liana's mom.

Rosa, however, had. And it was the few times that she had come over to her house. She had only caught a small glimpse of her dad. He always stayed in his room, with a terrible smell coming from under the door. Rosa didn't know what that smell was. And she didn't want to ask. Liana wanted to leave it alone when she got curious, so that's what they did.

She had met her mother, as well. Liana took her to her mother- her only sane parent- in the hospital: she was very sick and badly injured. Liana never said the cause. But even so, she always brought her mother flowers and chocolates she bought when the two friends stopped by the pastry shop.

Liana didn't know why she was in the hospital. Her father brushed it off and said that they had gone on a trip together and she tripped and fell off of a rock.

Rosa didn't believe that was true. That's what scared her.

When Rosa fell asleep on one fateful night, she had a nightmare. It had her tossing and turning in bed, only being able to see the night sky above her. She felt tied to a pole hearing only screaming, shouting, and chanting. The smell of smoke filling her lungs, she heard a voice, _"Don't... no!"_ Then a sound that seemed to come from herself. _"Your angel...forever..."_

She woke up in a cold sweat before she felt a pain in her chest. Nightmares aren't supposed to hurt you, so why could she feel it? "It's not real..." she told herself, but the more she thought about it, the worse she felt.

More things that scared her were these nightmares she had. She almost never had nightmares, but when she did, they were insane, ranging from her in the middle of large widespread battlefield decorated cruelly with blood and dead bodies, to it looking and feeling like she was burning in the very pits of hell.

With bad, there is good. Rosa had a dream about herself sitting underneath a large tree with another person. Their face appeared blurry and impossible make out. She couldn't identify any of their significant characteristics.

The only thing she could tell for sure was they bestowed on her a single red rose.

Why the hell they so familiar? It was killing her, all of this was driving her mad. She started to think she was crazy because of how she felt like everything, all the visions, and dreams she had, had really happened. She felt like she knew the girl with the short hair, very well. But she didn't know where. Why, Why! Rosa didn't know much about what the future held, but she knew that these dreams weren't happening for no reason. Whatever the reason was, it worried her and scared her.

But it also _thrilled_ her, because she felt, in some way, she was going to change because of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _That's the first chapter. Tell me what you all think. Question of the day, who is your favorite historical figure and why? Let me know._

 _Translations:_

 _Elle a adoré- She loved it_

 _Ma pucelle- My maiden_

 _Mon bonne amie- My good friend_

 _-Sings_


	2. An Aching Heart

_Hello there, again! Welcome to the second chapter, as our first canon character will be present. Hope you all enjoy it._ _I do not own Hetalia, as Himaruya does._

La Pucelle had remembered her life and her love.

She was eighteen when it happened. Rosa was at a coffee shop in Paris after she had a 4-hour long photoshoot. She didn't enjoy having to do such trivial things as this, but it was for her new album, 'Born For This' so she had to. Rosa, of course, always asked that all her photo shoots weren't provocative in any way. She never told them why, but it's not like she needed a reason. She didn't feel comfortable in anything revealing, even if it was just a tank top.

Rosa looked out the window and sighed. She didn't even know who she was at this point. So much of her has changed, yet she still couldn't understand why she felt as though two separate people were fighting over her mind. Maybe she was going crazy, the music business had that effect on people. Her entire music career even changed. Instead of her upbeat pop style, she switched to classical and opera style music pandering to a completely different audience.

And that's when Francis Bonnefoy walked into the small café, glad to get a warm cup of coffee to calm his mind. His boss had been relentless lately and it was really starting to get to him. Perhaps he should find a lover? Someone to help him relax and to confide in while also keeping them safe and happy. He took his coffee and sat down at a small table by himself. He took a few long, slow sips before turning his attention to the woman across the room. She was beautiful, but then again he thought everyone was beautiful, and she seemed very familiar. That's when it hit him. It was Rosalina Chevalieré.

His mouth opened agape when he noticed who was sitting right before his eyes. He knew that by now he still shouldn't have been so star struck, but he couldn't help himself, her voice was so beautiful- it took his breath away. He was surprised she was here uninterrupted and felt almost sad because she looked... _lonely_.

In reality, no one else was in the small café, besides the barista. Just Rosalina and Francis, one taking slow sips of her cup while the other was trying not to be a fool in wanting to approach her.

Francis felt a wave of nervousness overcome him when he realized that he wanted to talk to her. There were a lot of bad things that could happen if they started talking. The press could see them, or they could get caught discussing certain things that the public shouldn't know. Francis pushed those negative thoughts away and stood up, coffee in hand, and walked up to her. "Hello miss, is this seat taken?"

"Well, no, but we're the only customers here and there are plenty of empty seats." Was the sly response.

A little surprised at the formal greeting by the voice of a stranger, Rosa looked up to see the man smiling at her, and holding out his hand in greeting. She began to feel a strange feeling in her heart. Tugging, suspense, desire. Not the type of desire one would have after even seeing a boy for the first time, obviously.

Remember, he could have Liana.

But she felt that there was something about him that made every particle inside of her go crazy.

"Well yes, but I recognized you and I wanted to meet you, is that any way to treat a fan?" Francis teased.

Rosa became flustered for a moment before composing herself. "My apologies..."

"Francis Bonnefoy."

That name sounded...familiar. "Francis." Rosa held out her hand to shake his which he took. Rosa felt a sudden rush as if she was on a rollercoaster and started having one of her weird visions.

 _"Why did you even come? You know those guards would have killed you if you weren't..."_ _"I wanted to see you..."_ _She saw a prison cell before her eyes. It looked dusty, with mold coming off the ceiling. Moonlight shone down on the same girl she has seen all these years only in her dreams. She seemed to be cradling a man in her lap, threading her fingers gently through his long blonde hair and massaging his back._ _The man seemed distraught, his face was contorted and bright red with tears staining his wet cheeks. He seemed like he was clinging onto the girl for dear life. His resemblance to the man that she had just met baffled Rosa._ _"Francis, they were English soldiers and you were screaming at them in French, which they don't understand."_ _"I'm... I'm sorry, Jeanne..."_

Jeanne? That was her name all along it seemed. Francis! That was the name of the man she had met! Was this him? Where were they? All of these questions were rolling around her head and she couldn't find an answer to any of them. But as she looked at the seemingly mournful scene, her vision blurred a bit as she realized that her point of view was actually becoming Jeanne's.

 _"Why did he give you up? Why, Why!" The man screamed in her shirt. Rosa could feel the vibration as though it was apart of her. And then, she felt a sigh that felt like it was from her own body. "Francis, it was not his decision. It was ultimately mine. I have to do this. Once I do, we will be free. You will be free."_

This...This was Jeanne d'Arc. Rosa could feel it in her soul. Her blurred vision finally cleared up and it seemed like she was looking down at the man.

 _She felt like she was stroking his hair and comforting him in his hour of need. And if Rosa thought carefully, she could feel the gentle moisture filling into her own eyes._ _She felt the pain._ _"Don't go, please don't go..." The man repeated over and over into her shirt- which was made of wool- as he held onto her like she was life support. She stroked his hair quietly and began to whisper comforting sayings in his ears. Rosa was so involved with the scene before her that she didn't notice exactly what the girl- what she herself- was saying._

 _"Je t'aime, mon chéri. C'est pour cela que Je suis née."_

At that moment, Rosa's eyes widened as every single memory came back to her. War, love, peace, fighting, passion, death, and so much more. Everything came flooding back, so quickly that Rosa could barely handle it.

"Mademoiselle?!"

Francis looked at her in fright. He was now sitting next to her, holding her in his arms as she had nearly blacked out. Rosa looked like she was staring at nothing in particular. She was quietly trembling, looking at the ceiling in fear, her pupils shrinking. Her hands were covered in sweat and shaking like a leaf. She could barely exit a word out of her mouth. When her eyes rolled into the back of her head, Francis started to realize she had passed out. Staying relatively calm, he quickly pulled out his phone.

"Rosalina Chevalieré has passed out. Come help, quickly!"

'Such a fool am I. God, you have made me mindless.' Were the words that repeated over and over again in her mind.

The news of Rosa's fainting had caused the media to go wild. As soon as the fire department had come, and the idol was taken into the ambulance, her fans had gone crazy with worry, fear, and tears. All had begun to question the girl's conservative way of life. "Rosa" was always against such things as alcohol, drugs, and other careless substances. Hours later, after hearing the news that she had not been internally or externally harmed, the fanbase became relieved beyond belief.

And that relief only grew when Jeanne- yes, Jeanne- had finally woken up from her slumber.

She could only sit up in bed, staring at the mirror that sat on the wall beside her. She, as well as the doctors, had requested that no paparazzi or press come into the hospital. Her fans understood this of course, but concern filled the air at a rapid pace. Was she okay? If they were talking about Rosalina, then yes. She was just fine.

As for Jeanne, she was not at all. She was staring into the reflection of herself, a sudden new weight on her shoulders. Everything felt so old, and yet so new around her. Everything crashing back to her like a ton of bricks made her feel like such an idiot. Why hadn't she remembered when she was younger? Did she really just live 18 years of a lie?! She spent hours on end in that hospital room alone, not resting, but on her knees, praying and crying to God, wanting an answer soon. Had she known this but 5 years ago, this reunion would not be so hard on her.

All of a sudden, the door opened. The first and last person she wanted to see walked through. "Mademoiselle? I'm glad you are awake." He had a card and a bouquet of roses in his hands. Placing the card down on the table, he put the bouquet next to it and sat down beside her in a chair. "Many of your fans are outside. They're all worried. You really shocked everyone." He gave a short chuckle.

Here was where the problem emerged as Jeanne looked down at her hands. 'Do I just… tell him?' There could be so many terrible things that could happen if she went with that. The man could have a mental breakdown, and heaven above, she did not want that. She didn't want to tell him the truth.

But what would happen when she had to tell him the truth?

She wiped her wet cheeks, "I apologize if I did." She smiled weakly. "I know everyone cares for me, but I wish they'd understand I'm just fine." Francis shook his head. "But of course they'll worry about you, they're your fans and they love you. And I, Mademoiselle, share that same concern and love." He smiled and winked. Jeanne instantly felt her heart flutter from it, but as a slightly introverted woman, she hid those emotions deep within her heart and looked away. "Just… call me Rosa." Her voice was strained, and filled with regret.

Francis looked concerned and was about to question the girl, but then the door opened wide as someone ran and hugged her tightly. Jeanne squeaked and held the person before realizing exactly who it was. "M-Mama?" She asked softly. Simone immediately pulled back to feel her forehead for any fever and check her daughter for any injury. "Thank heaven! We were so worried, we flew over as soon as we heard the news!" Leo sat down on the bed and stroked Jeanne's hair concern. "I'm glad you're alright, Rose. You had your mother dragging me to the airport almost half dressed," he added a laugh. "I hope you're okay? Nothing is injured?"

Jeanne smiled optimistically. "I'm fine, thanks for asking Dad. I feel bad enough that I've worried half of France." She giggled. Simone smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "Honestly? France isn't the only country who's worried. Most of Europe is too, and all of Quebec! Plus, someone had to stay over at our place because she was worried for 'Rosie'..." she chuckled. Jeanne placed her head in her hands. "Liana, of course…" She hadn't spoken to Liana in 5 years. It's not like she didn't want to, she did. But she had zero time due to her career. She hadn't seen her since the day she had left for Europe. Jeanne regretted not being able to see her friend in so long. She hoped Liana was alright, wondering how she was.

Simone turned around and raised an eyebrow looking at Francis, who sat awkwardly across the room. "And you are?" Francis then shook himself out of his uncomfortable state and smiled charmingly at her. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy, a pleasure, Madame." Leo's eyes narrowed a little bit, wondering just what a man such as him was doing in the same room as his daughter. Jeanne quickly saw this and shook her head. "You don't have to worry, Papa! He's just a friend of mine I requested to come over as a company." Well, she wasn't entirely wrong there. Simone's eyes widened happily as she clapped her hands. "Oh, a new friend! How wonderful! Simone Chevalieré, a pleasure." She went quickly over to shake his hand. Leo kept a poker face but was still suspicious of Francis.

Jeanne sighed at her adoptive parent's antics and turned to her father. "Dad, can we cancel the upcoming concerts this month? I don't think I'm in full form right now."

Despite his doubts, the doctor sighed and rubbed her back. "We'll speak with your manager, Rosa. You stay here and rest up. Your _friend_ would love to keep you company, would he not?" He sent a look over to Francis, who nodded a little nervously.

After they had left, Jeanne sighed. "I'm sorry, please excuse them! My mom's pretty excitable and my father is very… protective."

Francis just chuckled warmly, nodding. "It's quite alright. I understand what it's like to have family members like that. It is my understanding that most fathers are very protective of their daughters, yes?"

A laugh rose up in Jeanne's throat, and she let it out with no hesitation. Francis felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest at the sound of her laugh, and yet also… Pain. He had heard that laugh before, many, many years ago. So much about Rosa seemed so familiar to him, and she reminded him of… of her.

Jeanne looked at him longingly through the mirror next to her bedside. "Oui, monsieur. Families work mysteriously…" A heavy, difficult sigh released from her.

He really hadn't changed one bit.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Hereafter Jeanne had recalled everything, her dreams had changed drastically. Not the memories of the past that haunted her day and night since the afternoon in the café, but now dreams of the galaxy.

The girl looked around at the scene around her. Blue, green, pink and yellow made up the sky like paints were spilled across the galaxy. She saw different types of stars, unlike any she had seen. Some were shooting frantically across the plane, while others stayed at rest. They made pictures and created factions of sorts. In the distance, there was a bright, gaseous spiral that looked like another galaxy. And if Jeanne concentrated hard enough, she could see a bright star right in the center.

Before she could gaze more at all of the beautiful things around her, she heard a soft, angelic, and almost operatic voice from afar.

 _"Ciel, aider la Reine, qui doit conduire,_ _Comment doux, que c'est beau, comment le naïf est elle…"_

Jeanne spun around as soon as she heard it. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked again, more directly this time. As Jeanne stepped closer, she smelled the scent of flowers in the air. The multi-colored skies were now turning a light green, and the source seemed to come from a woman with her back turned who seemed like she was middle-aged. She seemed to be very beautiful, with blonde hair and a dress with lace that seemed like it was flying. The petals that seemed to be like tears from stars fell onto her crown and bounced off lightly.

 _"Ayez la pitié sur elle, un nouveau jour est venu,_ _Et elle doit régner encore,"_

Jeanne wanted to approach the queen-like woman, but for some reason, she felt like she could not. Like she should not. Jeanne studied all of her movements, as she reached up to the clouds and pulled down some stardust into her hands. She watches as she holds it close to her heart. The dust in her hands glowed as she turned around in her direction, reflecting her deep blue eyes.

 _"Tant de mort et de la douleur,_ _Elle est toujours une Reine?"_

Jeanne shot up in bed. "Who are you?!" She yelled. When her mind registered that it was all a dream, she sighed and put her head in her hands. "Oh, curse you, visions!"

Yes, now Jeanne remembered how cursed such visions were. The first time she listened to visions like that, she was brutally murdered. The second time, she had passed out because of her memories that had returned so harshly. With the strange appearance of that woman, who knows what these dreams about space will do now!

Wait.

Was… this part of the plan?

Before she could think even more on that thought, her phone rang. Picking it up to see who was calling, her heart stopped and she froze. "Francis…" she mumbled a little sadly. She hadn't forgotten that he had exchanged numbers with her shortly after she was released from the hospital. He said to 'call him if she needed someone to lean on.' Lord knows she needed that right now.

Sucking in a breath, she picked up and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Bonjour, Rosa! It has been quite some time, has it not? How are you feeling?"

A small smile pulled at Jeanne's lips. Hearing that voice again always sent a warm feeling through her, especially from the soft tone he used. "Bonjour, Francis. I'm feeling much better, thank you. And you?"

A nervous sigh came from his mouth. "I'm alright, thank you." On the other side, Francis' cheeks were red and he was sweating. Not that he didn't know how to conduct himself when on the phone with celebrities, but he was on the phone with a celebrity! He didn't want to mess it up and have it reach headlines everywhere. That would be such an embarrassment! "Um, Rosa? If your schedule is not busy- of course, it has to be- I was wondering if we could…if I could… take you out for lunch one day?"

That sounded better in his head.

A deep hue came onto Jeanne's face and her heart fastened. Still, she tried not to get her hopes up. He wanted to take _Rosa_ out for lunch. Not her. A sad smile came onto her face. "S-Sure. I would love to."

Francis' eyes widened and he felt filled with relief and happiness. "You will?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

Jeanne giggled at the same Francis she always knew. She saw right through him and heard his excitement. "Of course. I don't have any concerts or plans this month. We can go right now."

He stifled a squeal of excitement. "G-Great! So, would around 12 work?"

Jeanne held back a snort at Francis' false attempt at remaining suave.

"Yes, 12 is perfect."

Translations:

 _Je t'aime, mon cherí. C'est pour cela que je suis neé:_ I love you, my darling. I was born for this.

Ciel, aider la Reine, qui doit conduire,Comment doux, que c'est beau, comment le naïf est elle: Heaven, help the queen, who must lead. How sweet, how beautiful, how naive is she.

 _Ayez la pitié sur elle, un nouveau jour est venu,Et elle doit régner encore_ Have mercy on her, a new day has come, and she must reign again.

 _Tant de mort et de la douleur,Elle est toujours une Reine?_ : So much death and pain, is she still a queen?


	3. Fool Enough To Not Quite See It

_Welcome to the next chapter loves! This one is a continuation of the previous chapter._ _I do not own anything in Hetalia, as Himaruya does._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was this what false happiness was?

Jeanne was sitting in a beautiful dinner with Francis sitting across from her. He regarded her with such an adoring gaze, while she… She felt broken. Francis wasn't in love with _her_ , he was in love with _Rosa_. While he may have held affections for Jeanne D'Arc at some point, it was clear to Jeanne that his affections for her past life were likely gone.

Francis noticed that Jeanne looked upset and was worried. "Rosa, are you alright?" Quickly, Jeanne snapped out of her melancholy state and smiled brightly. "Yes, I'm just fine! The food's really good. How did you find this place? This is nowhere close to the studio."

Francis smiled at her warmly. "I come here all the time. Really, this diner isn't that far. It's about 20 minutes away from the cafe we met at." Jeanne tilted her head. "Weird. My manager said that this side of the city was an hour away. Oh, well."

Jeanne breathed deeply and calmly, looking around at all of the scenery. Unlike the quaint and simple cafe they had met at, this was a very large and beautiful dinner, and it seemed to be doing well. She began to think about how the world had… Changed since she had last left it. She had grown used to it all through the years, but now she was taking it in. It was beautiful…and scary.

Jeanne decided to give Francis a clue as to who she was. But it was a very hard decision. Because 'clue' could mean many different things. A hint as to who she was, or it could just be a straight give away. Jeanne didn't know which one to choose. She made good decisions sometimes, but sometimes bad decisions got her in danger.

She was glad God made one decision for her, that she was reborn in this era. She could read now, at least.

Jeanne looked out into the large city of Paris. "How have you been, Francis?"

Francis sighed, finishing his plate. "I've been...alright. I feel very tired these days. Not anything serious going on, but… Life has been draining." Jeanne thought for a moment before smiling, dropping the first bombshell.

"It's draining to me as well, especially when I have two-show days in a hectic concert month. But I always say; 'Get up tomorrow early in the morning, earlier than you did today, and do the best you can'. That usually motivates me."

Francis's breath hitched and he nearly choked on his coffee. He had heard that somewhere before… he had heard it… From...

"Oh, did you find that in a book of quotes, or…?" He asks, regaining his composure. Jeanne D'Arc had said that in a less casual sense at least, but she was a widely known figure. It was possible Rosa had just… Found that quote, and it had spoken to her, right?

Something about that didn't sit right with Francis, but he pushed that thought away and nodded contentedly.

She had surprised him by saying one thing. "No." She smiled and reminisced. "My father always said that. He's very philosophical, but he isn't Plato. But everyone in the town I'm from loves to speak to him, to get his insight on their situations. I think he really came up with it and I just put it in my own words." She was glad she was a quick thinker. Those years of fighting against the English had paid off.

Confusion filled Francis' features. Had he only remembered it wrong then? If he recalled correctly, Rosa repeated Jeanne's sentence word for word. How, then, did she know, if she never read the quote? It didn't make sense to him, even with her explanation…

Francis had paid for the lunch, even though Jeanne insisted on paying. She found it sweet that he offered to pay for the meal, even though Jeanne made enough to be well off. Now that she thought about it, it was a nice contrast from her past life. He offered his arm, which she took, and the two exited the diner. "I can walk you home if you like." He offered kindly.

Jeanne shook her head with a gentle smile. "Thank you, but no. I can make it home alright." She looked alright on the outside, but on the inside, her heart was shattering in fragmented pieces and it didn't seem to stop no matter how much she willed it.

This reminded her of when they first met. In this same position and situation. He had offered to take her back to her cottage after she had dropped some apples she had picked and he helped her retrieve. Names were given and friends were made. And that was the start of her love that she held so dear to her heart.

It hurt, it hurt so much.

Her hands were shaking. Francis noticed and took her under his arm. "Rosa! Are you alright?" Jeanne looked up to him, biting her lip on the verge of tears and sweating. This was so much to bear. "I-I'm fine…" she tried, but Francis shook his head and picked her up. "You are _not_! You look pale! I'm taking you home…"

Jeanne couldn't argue as he was already running down the street. In the distance, there was a little white lily flower that was budding into bloom as they passed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeanne loved Francis. God knows she did. But sometimes she got annoyed by his paranoia. She wasn't pale at all! Though, she did miss that trait about her.

Nevertheless, Francis still looked after her in her large home for a few days. Jeanne though she never considered herself rich, was technically a millionaire. However, she didn't have a large mansion as other artists did. Not the ones with a giant pool in the back exterior anyway. Jeanne wanted to live a simpler lifestyle. She was wealthy, but not enough to have guards constantly babying her. Jeanne liked doing things for herself…

...which is why she got upset when Francis tried to _spoon feed_ her.

She almost practically snatched the bowl from him when he tried. "Francis, I said it before and I'll say it again… I'm not sick. I am perfectly fine. Thank you for the soup though." She grumbled as she ate it slowly.

Francis felt a little bit taken back by her sudden behavior and a little bit hurt. Had he been too soft with her? He was only looking out for her wellbeing. Rosa seemed a little...frustrated and distressed. There was a certain uncertainty in her eyes with conflict and...almost fear. He had seen that look before and he knew exactly it belonged to. God, it was so similar it was scary.

Now that the Frenchman thought about it, he had seen her expressing that sort of behavior during the days he had taken care of her. He saw how she stared in such a longing way out the window at the trees dancing in the wind, just like _she_ did. The way she also was like the Rosa he knew. The sweet, polite and gentle girl, who was slow to anger and quick to forgive.

But deep inside of her, he saw... **her**.

Brushing those thoughts away from his mind, he rubbed the back of his head. She was gone, he had accepted that long ago. "I'm sorry, Rosa. But I have been worried about your health since you fainted in the cafe." Sighing in exasperation, Jeanne turned to him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Francis. You don't have to worry about me. I'm alright." She smiled at him sweetly.

How she wanted to reach out and hold him tightly in her embrace, but… it wouldn't be right. He wouldn't mind, as it was clear he was enamored by her, but she would just feel...sorrow. Sorrow that she couldn't be her true self. If only she could express herself to him. If only she could show her love her true body, her...duty… if only.

It was at times like these she wished that her mother-her biological mother, Isabellé- was here. She always knew exactly what to do in situations like this, and she had the wisest words, almost wiser than her husband. Jeanne missed her a lot now that she thought of her. She took after her in a way, the way she used to conduct herself and speak. Isabellé taught her how to do most jobs. To farm, to garden, to sew… abilities that she had forgotten now, which frustrated her to no end.

Jeanne remembered what her mother had told her the night she had told her about her decision to lead the French troops. It was a very quiet evening and it was just the two of them. She remembered her holding her hand gently as she looked so upset it broke her heart. She replayed the conversation-what she remembered of it- in her mind.

 _"Maman, I don't know what to do. I've never been so frightened. But it is God's will, so I must. I can never tell him."_

 _Jehane, you must tell him."_

Ugh. She remembered that name.

 _"Mother, don't call me that! I am not a child!"_

 _"You are young enough for me to have every right to stop you! Jeanne, this is dangerous and I don't want you dead!"_

She remembered, even though they were close, they clashed on rare occasions. No matter how bad fights between her and Isabellé were, they never compared to fights between her and her father.

 _"What do I tell father? That I'm going on an expedition? Across the land to Orléans?"_ _"Jeannette, I will tell you something that I wish I had known when I was your age. It is best to tell your father immediately of your desires. Because if you don't tell him, he will **find out**."_

He will find out.

Those words repeated in her head that night, as she looked out the window towards the shining stars. Francis was asleep in the chair next to her, a magazine in his hand and his phone on the desk. It reminded her about her situation with him, in a way. She didn't want to tell him straight up and have him have a heart attack. But at the same time, she didn't want to keep it from him and have him hate her for the rest of his life when he found out. She didn't want that... she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

Francis… Francis was her weakness. She would never admit this to anyone, not even herself. But it was so true. She devoted her past life to him and defending all that was good in him, in their country. She faced the worst possible fate a human could face for him. She would win every verbal fight against any soldier back in those days..except him.

If that was the same now? She didn't know. But she knew her mother was right. It was the only way to end her deepest inner turmoil... and have her -their- journey begin.

Quickly, she pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote out a sentence for him before running off to the nearby forest.

 _'Meet me in the forest. I have something important to tell you. You might want to sit down there._

 _Sincerely_

 _Rosa(?)'_

That was intended

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Trivia: Jeanne once led the French armies in the 'Siege of Orléans'. It was her most famous victory. 'Get up tomorrow morning, earlier than you did yesterday, and do the best you can' is not certain about who it was said to, but it is implied that it was used to motivate her people to fight._ _-Sings_


	4. Our Truth

_Hello all! Welcome to Chapter 4! The story shall take a sharp turn here. I hope you're all ready ;D_ _I do not own Hetalia or The Song of Jeanne d'Arc. The former belongs to Himaruya and the latter belongs to Christine de Pisa_ n

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Rosa? Rosa, where are you?"

The morning sun wrapped it's light around the city of Paris, welcoming a new day. Orange, pink and yellow filled the sky, the light seeping through the clouds. It was cool out, the leaves on the ground running away from the soft breeze pushing them forward. Jeanne stood alone early in the morning in the middle of a clearing in a quiet forest, pacing back and forth to try to find the right words to say. And so far, she wasn't getting anywhere, only as far as fighting back a panic attack.

Francis had woken up a few moments after she had left. When he saw Rosa was gone leaving only her letter, he didn't hesitate to go find her.

Francis walked through the large forest in confusion, wanting to try to understand her. He didn't fail to notice the strange addition to her name in the note.

 _'Rosa(?)'_

"Rosa!" He called again worriedly, soon reaching the clearing in the trees with the early light seeping through and illuminating the said woman quietly. Her brown hair seemed to turn golden in the light and her green eyes looked downcast. Like she was deep in thought.

And she was. Jeanne looked at her hands, playing with them nervously. She hated that she didn't write down a few notes and then printed them back at her house, so she wouldn't be able to release this jumbled mess of words she was about to say. She didn't hear his cries, she was too busy thinking about what she would say first. " 'I've been lying' ...no that sounds really bad. 'I'm not who I say I am'… that sounds even worse!" She didn't realize she was saying all of this a little too loudly.

"Rosa!" Her head shot up when she saw Francis right across from her, in shock. She covered her mouth instantly in fear. "H-How much did you hear?"

Francis only took slow steps towards her, afraid to even assume it. "Enough…Rosa, what's wrong? And why did you add a question mark after your name?" Did she lie to him? She was not who she said she was? He began to think really hard. Rosa, through all the time he had known her, seemed really familiar to him. She herself had even accidentally spoken out loud more information that supported his suspicions. If he put two and two together…

...no way.

Jeanne took tentative steps towards him. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest. Her eyes were tearing up and her pupils were shrinking again. Bravely, she shook her head and looked at him seriously, hiding her emotions. This wasn't the time to be soft. "Francis, I have something important to tell you."

Francis was now stunned. Now, his heart was beating fast in his chest. But unlike Rosa, he hid it. Was it...really her? He pressed his lips together and gulped. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Maybe this was about her health. Well, he hoped it wasn't, he wanted her to be okay, of course! But still, the accusation was irrational, he knew. Years and years he had wished for Jeanne to return, even after he had long accepted the fact she was gone. She was burned at the stake thrice right before his eyes, he saw it. He believed that she would never come back, fate didn't operate that way. There was no way she would ever return. None.

But somewhere, deep inside himself, he felt that it wasn't true. That even though her ashes were spread in the Seine River never to return, for hundreds of years he had a faint, but strong feeling in his heart… that she would return. He couldn't explain why, though. Maybe that's why this scared him. He looked at her carefully, not judging her scared expression, but looking in her soul to try to see for himself. "What...is it?"

This was the moment of truth. Jeanne took a deep breath and looked into his eyes and went for it. "Francis, my name is not actually Rosalina. While that is my legal name, that's not my birth name."

Mon dieu.

At that moment, Jeanne was shocked when she was pushed back a few steps as she felt Francis' hands on her cheeks, lifting her head up to meet his. Her eyes were wide as they were directly staring at deep blue orbs that were just as wide, their foreheads touching. Francis' voice was soft, childlike, and below a whisper. "Who are you?"

Jeanne knew then there was no more hiding. No more lies, or keeping silent. In a meek, quiet voice, she didn't give him an answer, but rather, a song. In her career, she had sung many operatic songs that she loved, but this was different. It was a song she had no pride in, one that made her feel grim.

 _"Jeanne, seigneur est ton oeuvre splendide_. _Un cœr de feu, un âme de guerrier,_ _Tu les donnas à la vierge timide,_ _Que tu voulais couronner de laurier…"_

Both of their faces were now heating up and their eyes were leaking tears hurriedly down each other's faces. Francis' breathing became more apparent and heavier as the reality of the situation hit him. His heart was shattering and being pieced back together at the same time. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. All he did was hold Jeanne's cheeks tentatively and carefully, afraid he would break her as he realized the truth. The other continued to sing slowly, voice breaking as she tried not to bawl.

 _"Sainte Jeanne de France,_

 _Notre espérance repose en vous._

 _Sainte Jeanne de France,_

 _Priez, priez pour nous."_

Jeanne covered her mouth after she sang. She wanted to run. She wanted to run away from here-from him- and never return where he was. Jeanne just wished to hide away, but from Francis' tight, but gentle grip on her cheeks, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "J...Jeanne?!" He breathed out, holding back a heavy sob, gritting his teeth. She was here, here, she was here. The other nodded, a small hiccup filling her throat.

Jeanne was surprised at first. She didn't hear any yelling, cursing, or downright screaming from the man. That's what she expected, and with good reason. She even expected a slap, if anything else! What she didn't expect, was to feel his arms wrap around her in a hug. The way he handled her with such care, how he buried his face in her shoulder and sobbed earnestly… it was too much for her to take, so she couldn't help but return his actions, crying silently in a soundless sob.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...Paradise is beautiful, but it gets lonely. I rarely spoke to anyone there. But I've heard many names..."

"Napoleon too?" Came the innocent response.

A nod. "Napoleon too…"

It was hours later after the emotional disclosure. The reunited star-crossed lovers sat underneath a tree in the clearing, the morning sun now presents and the skies blue. Francis' head was buried into the woman's lap, Jeanne gently stroking his hair, pulling it out of its small ponytail before combing it out of knots. Her cheeks were still tearstained, but she composed herself better than the man beneath her.

"Is...Is it scary?"

She raised her eyebrow. "What is?"

"Heaven…" Francis felt bad for asking, in his opinion, stupid questions. But he couldn't help himself! Jeanne, his Jeanne, was back! She was actually back! All of these years he had wished for her to return, but he knew that it was in vain. That made him so confused. Why was she here? Hasn't her purpose been served on earth? Not that he was complaining. Good God, no! But… mortals didn't operate that way. Not even the most powerful man or woman would ever return to earth, with their memories even! And Jeanne, being reincarnated into a different body, with her memories as well? It didn't make sense.

A chuckle came from Jeanne. "No, it's not. On the contrary, hardly anything is scary in Paradise." Francis looked up at him, confusion in his reddened eyes from the previous tears. "Paradise?" She only smiled warmly at him. "Paradise is the afterlife's way to say 'Heaven'. Humans called it the latter, but they learn to refer to it as such when they pass on." Francis mainly disregarded that and sat up to look at her, slightly standing, desperately. "Please, Please Jeanne...why are you here?" He sniffled, holding her cheeks. "I've wished...all this time… you'd come back...my wish has been granted. But...why?"

Now for the hard part.

A sigh came from her mouth. "Remember in my note? How I said you might want to sit down?" Francis nodded, and fully sat down, ready to listen to what she had to say. He just needed clarity, closure even. Jeanne fiddled with the beads of the bracelet around her hand before beginning. "It all began around 19 years ago. I was currently assigned the job of being a General of Paradise's troops." Francis' eyes widened. Jeanne, a General! Not that he was surprised. He always imagined she would have a large role like that. "But I thought you said nothing was ever scary in...Paradise. Nothing bad must happen, right?" She looked down. "Just because Paradise is peaceful doesn't mean it's secure. We had to be on guard, considering there are creatures from Hell who want to trespass. And that is exactly how we say it: Hell."

Francis shivered and looked down. Leading a heavenly army against creatures of hell? How much has his lover seen? She quickly snapped him out of his thoughts by speaking again. "Anyway, I had received a report from a messenger that I needed to meet with God and the Council of Angels urgently. The look on his face was in sheer worry, so I had to go see what was going on." Francis already had so many questions, as he didn't know how Paradise operated - he probably wouldn't any time soon- but he didn't want to interrupt her. "When I had arrived, God had spoken to me about a danger has been lingering in the universe." Francis had to bite his lip. He had never seen God's face, but if he ever did, he felt like screaming at him. He had already taken so much away from him, all these years…he would probably take her. Again.

Jeanne held his hand in comfort, looking sympathetic when she had mentioned the name of the Lord. "I'm sorry…" He shook his head and looked at her seriously, getting back on track. "Tell me about this danger." With hesitance, she continued. "His name is...Malix." At the sound of his name, Francis felt a weird sting in his heart. He had heard that name somewhere before. But he didn't know where, and he couldn't mark the time period either. In all his years of being a nation, he had never heard of a "Malix". Jeanne tilted her head. "What's wrong?" Francis looked at her reassuringly while sighing. "Nothing! I just feel like I know that name. Continue." He said, a little frantically. Nodding once more, she continued. "Well, he rules a large land called Stellaria. It's nowhere on earth, but it's far in the galaxies, past those even. I was told if you'd look in the corner of the universe, you'd find it."

At that, he was shocked. Another land, in the stars? It reminded him of those sci-fi movies that Alfred held so dear to his heart, except it was real. He began to think it was a joke, but then again, it was Jeanne. Crazy things like this were a daily routine for her. Besides, if she was in heaven, then her schizophrenia might have been temporarily cured or nullified. She wasn't joking about this at all. After all, if she had been joking about her past visions, his country wouldn't have been saved back then. "Malix is a tyrannical ruler in the kingdom. He refuses to let his subjects leave the kingdom to neighboring solar systems, he forces them to see him as a godly ruler, and even, at times, scares them into giving the kingdom a good name." Francis had to bite his lip at that. He knew all too well of that, and it reminded him of another issue. "Stellaria sounds like a terrible place to live, then…" Jeanne looked to the side in regret. "It...It wasn't always terrible." At this, he peaked up in attentiveness. "Before Malix ever took over, there was the Golden Era of Stars. Stellaria was said to be very prosperous then. Its neighbors had called it the 'Kingdom of the Arts'. It's people invented the art of singing, dancing, painting...the list could go on. I was even told parades and celebrations happened more often than here on Earth. Many queens ruled the kingdom, of different ethnicities and backgrounds. They saw them all as goddesses, not because they were forced to- in fact, the idea was unprecedented then- but because of their kind hearts, just rulership, and beautiful voices. But of course, they were like the Stellarians. They would come down to shake hands with their people and even sit down to have conversations with them."

Francis was amazed at all of this. But the more he heard it, the more familiar this all seemed to him. "Jeanne, why are you telling me all of this?" "I'm getting there…" she said, a little nervously. "The queens all had wonderful children, all heirs to the throne. And they would take the throne one day, but-"

"-Malix." Francis finished for her.

Jeanne nodded seriously. "Precisely. I do not know all the details, but it is said that the queens had sent their children to Earth for their safety. Stellaria fell that terrible night and the rest you already know. What happened to the queens is… uncertain. Some say they had died or vanished…" Francis figured that there was more to this story that had nothing to do with him. In the short time he had known her, she always had a reason behind everything. So why was she telling him? "...Jeanne, tell me what's _really_ going on." He said a little sternly. There was a gnawing silence before Jeanne spoke again, this time, meekly. "Please don't laugh…" He shook his head. "Jeanne, why would I laugh, when I don't understand this? I don't even understand why you are here! I won't unless you tell me…" He looked at her with pleading eyes, wanting an answer from his long lost love. She then took his hands in hers, looking at straight at him, unreadable. "Francis, the heirs to the throne of Stellaria were hidden on Earth for their own protection. They were many children, destined for greatness. And one of those heirs… is _you_."

He couldn't exit a word out of his mouth before speaking again. "...I beg your pardon?!" He asked in a whisper scream. She didn't drop her gaze before releasing the daunting words that changed his lie of a life.

"Francis Bonnefoy, tu es un prince de Stellaria."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Yes, I know i'm evil! :D Let me know what your thoughts on this chapter._ _Jeanne, seigneur est ton oeuvre splendide_ _Un cœr de feu, un âme de guerrier,_ _Tu les donnas à la vierge timide,_ _Que tu voulais couronner de lau_ _rier… :_ Lord, Jeanne is your splendid work,A heart of fire, a warrior's soul.

You gave them to the timid virgin

Whom you wished to crown with laurels

 _Sainte Jeanne de France,_ _Notre espérance repose en vous._

 _Sainte Jeanne de France_

 _Priez, priez pour nous.:_

Saint Jeanne of France,

Our hope rests in you

Saint Jeanne of France

Pray, pray for us

 _Francis Bonnefoy, tu es un prince de Stellaria:_ Francis Bonnefoy, you are a prince of Stellaria


	5. True Love's Reunion

_Hello all! Sorry if I kept any of you waiting, but here is a new chapter! I do not own Hetalia, I only own my OC._

* * *

 _"And now, presenting, Miss Chevalieré singing 'God Keep Me'!"_

It was around midnight in the Bronx, New York. A recorded performance of Rosa was playing quietly in the tiny, cold household. Liana Lopez wraps her shrewd covers around her, looking at the television with love. The girl had to be careful not to wake up her father who was very irritable. Still, her eyes were glued to the screen, staring at the beautiful lady on the stage in Lyon. Liana loved the voice of Rosa- her best friend.

 _"I hear children cry at night,_

 _Because of innocents dying_

 _From the truth showing its face._

 _If my innocence is forsaken,_

 _God put me there,_

 _But if it is not,_

 _May God keep me"_

The song was a lullaby, one of Liana's favorites. Sometimes, to get away from the troubles of the world, she would sing it to herself. Of course, she would never be as good as Rosa. But from what she remembered, Rosa told her she was musically talented too.

That was, in her violin, not her voice. She knew that.

Scratching her ears- as they got itchy at times-, she watched how Rosa graced the stage so elegantly. Her emerald gown sparkled in the shining spotlights of the stage that looked like a garden. Sometimes, Liana wished her hair was as beautiful as Rosa's.

No, she couldn't do that. Because honestly… she loved her. Too much to be jealous.

Looking out her door, she made sure her dad was asleep. Pulling out her violin with the appendage behind her, she took it in her hands and strung her bow, beginning to play softly along with the song. "Oh, Rosie… I miss you…" a lone tear ran down her face.

She wanted to somehow teleport to where she was, even though she understood that it could never be done. No words could describe how worried she was when Rosa had collapsed! She wanted to go with the Chevalierés, but she didn't want to feel like she was intruding or causing any more trouble. She had already caused enough when she was crying on Leo's shoulder, praying that Rosa was not dead. Her friends- supposed friends- sometimes asked her a godforsaken question.

 _'But, Liana! If you miss Rosalina so much, why don't you get a ticket to a concert when she comes to New York during her tour?'_

She lived with a drug addict who could barely pay the light bill. She didn't think there was a further explanation.

Picking up the remote, she turned off the TV and opened the window, slipping out to sit on the windowsill as she gazed up at the stars longingly. Some nights, her anxiety got the better of her, and she couldn't sleep. So when this happened, she always looked to the stars for company.

She thought the idea of space was...fascinating. There was so much that humanity had discovered about it, and yet they have only seen a fragment! Who knew what else was out there? The moon illuminated her sparkling eyes as she saw a shooting star grace across the sky. Giddy, she stood up. "Wow! A shooting star~!" Her mind raced frantically, trying to think of a good wish to make.

Liana covered her mouth once she realized she said that a little too loudly. "Liana! Está bien?" Came the tired and worried voice of her mother- who was recently discharged from the hospital- from across the hall. Liana immediately came down from the windowsill and whisper-yelled to her. "Estoy bien! Nada está mal, mama!" There was silence before a quiet groan was heard from the woman as Liana heard the sheets move. "...Acuéstate ahora."

Liana sighed and nodded. "Buenas noches, mama…" she whispered and shut the door behind her, going back outside to sit and watch the stars. But something caught her eye. The shooting star she had just seen was gone like it was never there.

She became confused. She had only gone to reassure her mother for only 30 seconds ago. Oh well, it was her first shooting star. 'Maybe they just move that quickly', she reasoned.

...but deep in her heart, she felt a sensation she couldn't describe from looking at the stars. Not only the stars but the sky in general. A tight feeling of indescribable tension washed over her chest like something was wrong, somewhere out there. Closing her eyes, even though she couldn't see the star anymore, she made her wish.

"Please let Rosalina be okay. I want to watch the stars together."

* * *

 _"I need some time to think._ "

Why were those words...so daunting?

Francis and Jeanne hadn't contacted one another in a solid two weeks. Jeanne had previously informed him more about his position as a prince… until the two started to fight. And it got nasty really fast. So much so, that Jeanne actually ran home in tears.

On the one hand, she was devastated. She had thought her reveal alone would be hard for him to take and the reaction to Stellaria would be easier. Turns out it was the other way around. She could usually take when people yelled at her. Usually. Why not now, in this life? She was a sensitive soul right now, and she hated it. When her parents screamed at her for a terrible grade on a test when she was younger, she would run to her room in tears. But back in her first life, Jeanne would yell at her parents until she stormed out of the house, not a tear in her eye. She was a tough one then.

Why not now? Especially now?

But on the other hand, she couldn't blame Francis. He had lived over a thousand years, carrying the weight of his country on his shoulders, building it and helping it flourish, crying for its defeat and cheering for its victory- only to find out it was all a lie. He wasn't really France. His mother, a Queen of the stars had sent him there to earth, disguising him as a nation so Malix could never find him. And so far, that plan has succeeded. Jeanne, although feeling this core anger towards him, felt such sympathy.

When she thought about it, she could relate. When she was 7, as Rosa, her parents told her that she was adopted. The reveal made her so upset that she ran to her room and locked the door. She wouldn't eat dinner or go downstairs. She called them 'fake parents' as heartbreaking as that was to admit. She still regretted it to this day. Jeanne felt that Simone and Leo were just as close to her as her biological parents. Simone always taught her about, well, herself, when she was younger and always bought her history magazines from the company she worked for, much to the reluctance of her father. And even after all of her screaming, her mother still left dinner at the doorstep for her to heat up.

She hoped it was the same now.

It was Sunday, two days before her reappearance on television. Jeanne sat at her desk, writing some song lyrics down for her new album. But she was thinking so much about that sentence, that she messed up by writing it down in the lyrics.

"Do not pity me,

Oh, weary soul,

You say that you are my judge,

 _I need time to think_ "

Jeanne instantly ripped out the paper, crumpled it up and threw it across the room, it missing the trash can by a few feet. She was getting nowhere. Pulling out her phone, she looked at Francis' contact. " 'Last called, two weeks ago' ...Francis, where are you? I'm sorry…" she said helplessly to herself as she covered her head in her hands. Her hair was such a mess, she hadn't really tended to it in a while. "You must hate me...you must feel betrayed, right? Can I at least be a friend? Can I at least talk to you?"

Jeanne seemed to be losing her composure. Growling, she ripped out more and more papers from her songwriting book. "Why did I bother? Why did I even bother telling you?! Why am I not so strong anymore? Why am I not me anymore! I know why you screamed at me! I know why you basically told me to fuck off for two weeks! Of course, you screamed at me, **it wasn't really ME!** "

She could barely hear the doorbell ring from the white noise in her ears." **What do I have to DO, Bonnefoy?! Can't you see I'm trying to help you?! If we don't stop Malix's reign, EVERYTHING WILL FALL APART! I never WANTED to come back, I'll admit that! I never wanted to return to the world that shamed me! I did it for you, I did! I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! IS THAT NOT ENOUGH?! I-** "

The last page was long gone and she was only pulling apart the hardcover. In the end, she only scratched on it lightly and sobbed heavily. "I…I love you…." she whimpered, ashamed of herself. "Please…"

Again, the doorbell rang. Suddenly, she looked up in fear. Was the press outside? Oh god, what if they were? Hurriedly, she reached for her brush as she brushed her hair back into a ponytail, and washed her face to make sure it didn't look like she had previously lost it. Going downstairs in her robe, she cautiously unlocked the door.

It wasn't the press. It was worse.

Francis was standing there, with tears in his eyes, holding a bouquet presented to Jeanne. Jeanne was shocked and she instantly covered her mouth and shook. 'No, no no…' she thought in her mind. How much did he hear?!

Tears rolled down her face as she shook. "F-Francis, I…sorry-" He simply shook his head, kneeling down and granting the bouquet to her. The first week consisted of processing new, terrifying information. The second was acceptance of it- and feeling so guilty about their fight and such love for her.

"Jeanne, I am the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in that period of time. I guess this was so much to bear that the only way to deal with it was to... have space…" he looked at her determinedly, sniffing.

Jeanne had to wipe her face to actually see the flowers in his hands. He had such a bouquet with him. Red carnations, purple, white and red roses...she just couldn't believe it. She remembered that Francis had taught her the flower language long ago. Even if she didn't learn it from him, she knew what this all meant."What are you doing?"

A small smile quirked up from his face. "Cherí, You know exactly what I'm doing." He stood up and placed his free hand on his heart. "Even after all these years, I know from the bottom of my heart, I still love you."

It took Jeanne a good few minutes to process exactly what he said. He...still loved her? Like, really loved her? It had been 600 years. There was no way. She shook her head as her legs trembled lightly. "Y-You do? You're not joking with me?"

Francis shook his head, bestowing the flowers to Jeanne with a serious expression. Taking a deep inhale, he said the words he thought he would never be able to say. He's never been able to say them after all this time, and though he has had other lovers in the past since her death, he knew where his heart truly lied. "Jeanne D'Arc, please go out with me again."

She didn't even have to think about her answer. She only pulled him close and buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his back. Tears drenched his shirt as she had him in such a death grip.

Francis chuckled lightly, stroking her hair with a tearful smile. He had remembered that motion by her, from when he first asked her. "Je t'aime tellement, ma belle Sainte. Toujours." he croaked as he gave her a gentle kiss on her hair.

Unbeknownst to the couple, a small figure was watching from the trees.

* * *

The quiet evening of Paris consisted of many different attributes. The local parks were filled with families enjoying the pleasant air, and mainly everyone enjoying one another's company. France wasn't a necessarily perfect place. No nation was. But still, autumn was nearing an end, and everyone wanted to celebrate in their own way. After all, what's a better way to celebrate the end of a season with friends and family?

But in Parc Monceau, a lamp post burned out. Then another and another. It was like a chain reaction of dominoes had gone off. The beautiful lakes that once shined in the moonlight were now rippling as the lights went out. There was a cold wind in the air as everyone currently in the park started in a panic. A blackout, perhaps? The rest of the city was illuminated. Nevertheless, the public began to leave immediately as they gathered their families and went to hurry home, is if they were trying to escape the alluring, sickeningly sweet voice.

 _"How strong, How brave are the little princes…"_ a sinister voice sang with an eerie tone through the air of Paris. _"How sweet, how gentle, the princesses…hundreds of years they have been this way."_

A shadowy, indecipherable figure was seen on the top of the Eiffel Tower. The figure looked intensely at the entirety of France before jumping off and flying away to the skies.

 _"The end of their glorious days_

 _Begins today."_

* * *

 _Translations:_ _Spanish- Liana! Está bien? : Liana! Are you okay?_

 _Estoy bien! Nada está mal, mama!: I'm alright! Nothing is wrong, mama!_

 _Acuéstate ahora: Go to bed now_

 _French- Je t'aime, ma belle Sainte. Toujours. : I love you, my beautiful Saint. Always._


	6. And She Was Beautiful

_Hello everyone. I welcome you all to a new chapter! I recently turned 17, so I couldn't update sooner. Apologies! ^^_

 _I do not own anything except my OCs. All rights to go Himaruya._

* * *

"A jazz album, you say?"

"Yes! It's coming out next summer, and it's called 'Born for This'."

Jeanne had finally recovered from her fainting the week before and was now in an interview. Leo had objected to this and wanted her to stay home for a little longer, but after some strong persuasion from Rosa, he gave in. Not that Leo didn't trust her. he just wanted her to feel at her absolute best before she went out in public again. Simone, of course, was on board with this, as her daughter always held her fans' best interests at heart.

Rosa sat on the set of a talk show that had requested to meet with her. She had to chuckle at how her father gave the host a stern talking to beforehand. He made sure they wouldn't ask any personal questions about her health and personal lifestyle. Now, they were around 8 minutes into the interview, Rosa sitting up in semi-formal wear, a bright smile on her face. Judging the cheers from the excited audience, Jeanne thought that everyone loved the idea of a jazz album.

"Ah, how wonderful!" The host said with a gentle smile, looking at the girl beside them.

"Jazz is out of your comfort zone, yes?"

Many of her fans were rather swooning from this change. While Rosa's music was rather beautiful in its operatic style, a lot of her fans had requested she would go back to her old upbeat technique for some time now. Rosa always took into account some of their pleas, unlike other artists she knew. But no one expected her to do jazz!

Rosa giggled a little shyly.

"Yes, jazz is very much out of my comfort zone. But even so, I believe that exercising diversity in music is healthy for a singer. My parents always help me with those decisions, to see what is the best route for me and everyone who listens to me."

She was very careful not to stress the 'diversity in music' part. While every singer has many fans, they will also have many haters. There were a large group of people who bashed her because of her conservative clothing lifestyle. So many horrible words were thrown at her, she almost cried once. But of course, her fans were with her every step of the way and her parents did not hesitate to slam every bit of controversy she got. The music industry could be cruel sometimes.

The interviewer held his note cards in his hands, keeping a slight smile on his face. Clearly, it seemed he - and many people for that matter- were jealous of Rosalina for her tolerance of such things.

"We cannot wait to see what is in store this year! Madame Chevalieré…"

The two shook hands while the audience applauded wildly, happy for her return to the stage.

In the window, there was a blackened, caped figure, looking at the woman with hatred. He knew who she was, and wanted to put an end to her mission.

Just before it started.

* * *

"...Queen Estelle, hm?"

" _Madame_ Estelle le délicat."

Francis blushed as he needed to be corrected, and nodded. Jeanne and himself were on a date in a quiet area in Parc Monceau that evening. She had decided to tell him more about his true ancestry and its origins. Francis had been begging her for the past few days, but Jeanne didn't want to confuse him even more, as this was still such fresh information. But alas, she gave in soon after he was practically at her feet.

Jeanne nuzzled up to Francis' chest, their hands interlocked.

"The Stellarians called her 'Madame Estelle la délicat'. The Queens all had many titles that their subjects gave them, each very diverse. Some were intelligent, dubbed by philosophers and others were symbolic, by poets. For your mother, it was 'the delicate', dubbed by young children. I was told they adored her."

' _Ma_ _maman_... _Estelle…_ '

Francis' thoughts were racing as he looked up at the stars with Jeanne in his arms. He could only imagine what she must look like! Well, she must be very beautiful from the title she was given…

"Do you have a portrait of her? I-I need to see her…"

A sad smile came onto her face as she moved her head to face him.

"Sadly, no. No one would give me any portraits of the queens in heaven, because they couldn't find any. However…"

She teasingly wagged her finger in front of his nose. "If my calculations are correct, I believe she would look like…" she tapped it lightly. "You."

A short, then a long chuckle came out of Francis until it was a humorous laugh. That made him feel better, even if it was just a little. He hugged her sweetly, kissing her hair.

"I believe you are right."

Jeanne felt little butterflies enter her stomach at his gentle touch. Oh, how she missed moments like this!

"You know, I had a dream a week or so ago… it was before the date we had. There was a...I can't describe it."

She shook her head, not wanting to bring more on his shoulders. He had just been told about his mother and no one knows if she's even _alive_.

Francis, unfortunately, was very interested. His eyes got a sparkle of intrigue and he lifted himself up off of the ground to face her.

"No, please tell me! What did you see?" He asked, his eyes begging her for an answer. She couldn't say no to that face.

Jeanne finally sighed, closed her eyes, and tried to think back to her dream.

"I...was in space, it seemed. I remember hearing a woman singing in French. Then I saw a green and blue colored sky...and there stood that woman, dressed in an ethereal dress. She looked beautiful and...sad."

Francis' eyes widened in hope.

"C-Cela doit être ma mère! Pourquoi ne serait-il pas? A-A-t-elle dit n'importe quoi pour vous ? Où elle pourrait être? Cherí, s'il vous plaît!" (1)

He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. His mother _might_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _be_ _reached_.

Jeanne noticed his impatience and gulped. She knew they couldn't take this lightly, especially since how tough this mission really was.

"Francis, take a deep breath. I understand. But we cannot take this so lightly-"

Apparently, this was the wrong word because Francis started to yell in anger, not at her, but at himself.

"Lightly?! This is my mother! My only mother, who I have forgotten! She could be _dying_! Lost, somewhere out there! She could already be **dead**!"

He couldn't help himself and hugged her tightly in tears, trying not to sob.

"Jeanne, I want to see ma maman…"

Damn it. Jeanne was always so crushed when Francis was like this. But when he was at his worst, that was when she needed to be at her best.

"I'm...I'm really sorry, amour. We will save your mother. That is why I am here."

Francis' eyes widened as he looked up at her.

"What?"

Jeanne looked at him seriously and internally smacked herself. She didn't tell him that.

"After I was told about Stellaria, heaven gave me the task of coming back to earth reincarnated. I am to recruit the heirs to the throne of Stellaria and- somehow- take to the stars and defeat Malix, seating the true queens on their rightful thrones."

Francis stared at her in shock at what she had told him. He thought to himself in worry.

'Mon Dieu! She's had to keep this to herself the whole time?'

He felt guilty. Francis swore to himself to help her in any way possible with her mission. No matter what it took.

"But how do we do that?"

Jeanne sighed softly and held his hands.

"I think I know how...but we'll need help."

Francis looked at her in hope.

"W-We could get my little brother Mathieu! A-And Arthur too! Alfred, Ivan…"

He began to list off all the nations he knew. He usually wouldn't act like this, but he was so eager to save the ones he loved.

Jeanne tried to stop him.

"Francis-"

Her attempts turned out to be no good. He was too eager and passionate to hear her.

"I'll organize a world meeting as soon as possible! It will happen the first chance we get!"

"Francis…"

He was yelling with determination now.

"It will be mandatory for everyone to come! We have to work together to save our homeland!"

Her calm voice canceled out his yells, as Jeanne reached over and caressed his cheek gently.

"Francis…"

By now, he was shaking. His teeth were grit together and sweat dampened his shirt. He was so enraged by the thought of the home he had lost being in danger. Whatever this… Malix was capable of, it sounded like he was not one to be messed with, a force to be reckoned with, But he swore to God- if he was even listening to him- that he would do whatever it took to save his mother.

Jeanne massaged his cheeks gently and seemed a little taken back by his eager outbursts, but she remained calm.

"We are not the ones who can help them… but I know who can."

* * *

Freedom at last, freedom at _last_!

Liana knew she shouldn't really call it "freedom" though. She had snuck out of the house while her father was passed out on the couch, red ice in hand. It's not like she was _completely_ housebound. In her earlier years, she was supposed to go to school and then come straight back home. Nowhere else. It was the same for these years, as a freshman in college. Her school was only a bus ride away. She didn't spend a lot of external money because she needed it to go to and from school. She would have done this more often, had it not been for her constant need to care for her mother.

Her mother was really one of two things keeping her sane.

Placing her beanie back over her head, she headed towards the city. New York, though being the city that never slept, sometimes had its quiet moments. Liana cherished moments like this dearly and usually sat down on her favorite bench on a hill, where there was a beautiful view of the rest of the city. Over on a billboard, there was an ad in big bright colors.

' _Rosalina_ _Chevalieré_ _in_ _Queens_ , _New_ _York_

 _Oct_. _16_ - _20_ '

She looked at it longingly. How she would love to see her dear friend in person again."Rosie…"

Standing up in defeat, she went down the hill towards home. Hopefully, her dad wouldn't notice she was gone. He barely notices she's there anyway...

"Ah!" _Crack_!

Something crunched beneath her foot. This took Liana's attention as she turned around and looked at the source. At first, she thought it was a twig, but it was shining. Raising an eyebrow, she got on her knees and looked at the objects in amazement. "What IS this?"

They were shimmering shards of some sort. They were tiny and had very intricate designs, broken into little pieces. She was in awe at the shine of the little fragments, she couldn't help but take them. Being careful not to cut herself, she put them in her pocket.

 _Whoosh_!

Her ears twitched as she heard a piece of paper fly by her. Looking in shock, she saw it was golden. A golden envelope! When she went to take it in her hands, she was confused at the initial.

' _B._ '

"Did anyone lose this?" Liana yelled towards the direction where it came from. Perhaps someone dropped their letter and it flew away towards this area near the park. Still, she didn't want to try and find the owner of the letter. She would be ridiculed anyway.

Hesitantly, and almost guiltily- as no one seemed to notice, she went to open it.

 _'Why_ am I invading someone's privacy?' She asked herself quietly.

But even so, she felt a tug in her heart, imploring her to open the envelope. Plus, she was curious as to who this 'B.' might be writing to.

Taking the letter and opening it, she gasped as leaves flew out of it, circling around her. A strong wind blew and the leaves kissed her hair before soaring off. She was stunned.

"Why would someone put fresh leaves in an envelope?" She asked quietly as she pulled out the letter.

It was damaged, and seemed to be drenched in dried spots. It was rushed cursive writing and very hard to read.

Liana raised an eyebrow.

"So much is smudged...I wonder why?" She read silently to herself.

' _Little_ _soul_ , _I_ _reach_ _out_ _to you_

 _Man or lady, I'm linked by two_

 _Tied to my soul, who's empty inside_

 _How, How I envy you_

 _You have no mouth, no voice, no tongue, no ear_

 _And no eyes, no, no eyes to see fear_

 _War and bloodshed I see through my wetted cheeks,_

 _I'm blessed to know you are only asleep_

 _Yet! In the midst of this nightmare, beautiful visions I dream!_

 _Of a young maiden, raven hair moving like the sea_

 _One or the other? A gem or another?_

 _Sun-kissed skin and eyes sparkling in thunder_

 _What is this I hear? What else but a laugh,_

 _The sweet, resounding sound from this lovely soul!_

 _Tell me, tell me fair princess, where do you get this glory! This sound of life_

 _I hear it only in my dreams, and awaken to cruel night'_

That was all she could read.

* * *

Translation:

(1): T-That must be my mother! Why wouldn't it be? D-Did she say anything to you? Where she might be? Dear, please!


	7. Unpleasant Fears, Harsh Words

Happy New Year!

300 reads?! That's amazing, thank you all so much! I would highly appreciate any feedback anyone wants to give, so don't be afraid to give it to me!

 **WARNING:** **In this chapter, there is going to be some dark themes such as attempted suicide and such. You do not have to read this chapter, but if you wish, proceed with caution.**

I do not own anything in Hetalia, as it belongs to Himaruya. i only own my OCs. The OC, Northern Ireland (Talia McMullen-Kirkland) belongs to fluffyhetalianguitarist (on ao3)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ma cherí~ You look dashing!"

The response from the idol was quiet and shy.

"Do I?"

Jeanne and Francis were preparing to attend the emergency world meeting today, as Francis had requested for it to take place in Paris the week prior. They would reveal everything, regarding Rosa's true identity was, Stellaria itself and the nation's true identity as princes and princesses.

All that, in addition to their missing and forgotten mothers.

For many of her concerts, she wore suits. Though her manager questioned her clothing style at times, everyone loved it when she wore them. Some said she could make the worst outfit look good when she herself figured that it could go to the garbage disposal. It annoyed her to no end. But today, she wore a suit that Francis had picked for the occasion. If she was being honest, she hadn't been to a meeting- or a meeting in general- like this one. The woman was only a singer after all. Rosa was glad her boyfriend offered to help with her attire, recalling him saying, 'The fedora and suit match beautifully!'. She would have to agree with him on that.

Sighing, she looked in the mirror and worried about how the meeting would go. She didn't know most of the nations! Francis said to not worry, that they were 'just like him'. But what did that mean? Did they act like him? Or were they entirely different?

"Aww~ Look at you, you're gorgeous." He chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

Jeanne blushed at Francis' kiss. "Well, I should thank you because you picked it out for me. The green really fits me, and it was nice of you to do so and-"

Her words fell out of her mouth. She covered her mouth with her finger, staring embarrassingly at the edge of the mirror. She could see how the suit showed off her curved edges, but still kept a conservative look to it. She smiled as she gently placed the tip of her finger on her lip as she pondered what she would say, and how the nations would react.

Francis hummed and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her multiple kisses on the cheek. "What's wrong, amour?" He asked. He hoped she wouldn't be uncomfortable. He knew the nations, especially those closest to him, like Antonio and Gilbert. He knew that they wouldn't hurt her.

Rosa decided to be completely honest with him. "I'm worried, Francis. Worried about this meeting, about Malix, and your mother. I'm scared about my role in this! What if I mess up, or what if he gets to you or the others?! What if I-" her voice cut out suddenly as her gaze fell. She didn't finish and turned away from Francis not wanting to show her emotions to him. 'Get yourself together, Jeanne,' Oh, how she tried to live up to that! 'You were burned at the stake, and yet you cry? Pathetic.' Rosa crosses her arms and shook her head as she tried to process all the thoughts scurrying around in her head.

"Hey, hey hey..." He instantly took her in his arms and rubbed her back in a soothing motion. He couldn't stand it when she cried, it broke his heart to bits. While he, too, was scared, he knew she was even more scared than he was because she felt like everything was riding on _her_. He wanted her to know it wasn't like that at all. "It's okay. I know you are afraid, but we will all be here for you. Once we tell everyone everything, we can start to find a way to Stellaria. It will be fine..." He still thought about his mother now that she brought it up. 'Maman...'

Rosa wiped her eyes before turning into his embrace. "But we haven't even made it to Mars yet Francis. How are we going to get _HALFWAY_ across the galaxy?!" More tears fell from her pale green eyes as she leaned down to yell in his shirt. She inhaled sharply, trying harder to stop from crying. She was torn. A part of her wanted to cower in a corner and cry, hoping everything will be okay. However, a much bigger part was telling her that she has to be strong and that she had to do this. Rosa wiped her eyes quickly. "I'm sorry..." she whimpered, covering her face with both hands now.

He bit his lip at her slight yell, but he understood it. He could clearly see how frustrated she was. And he couldn't blame her, again. It's not every day you're assigned a mission that would take you far across galaxies. He kissed her hair. "Oh, darling...well, you did say Stellaria couldn't be reached by human means. But I'm not human...perhaps we can think outside the box." He tried to lighten the mood.

Rosa shook her head. "But I _am_ Francis. I don't want to lose you." she shook her head. The voice inside continued to nag at her to stop crying. She had to be strong. But this…this was too much for Rosa. These adventures, sure, in theory, would be amazing. But the most adventurous thing she had done was agree to sing jazz instead of classical. And when she did do something adventurous, it had gotten her killed. She had no faith in herself. Inhaling and exhaling, she looked at him in the eyes, cupping his cheeks. "Francis. I don't want to lose you again." Her voice was calm and patient now, but there was still a hint of fear in it.

Jeanne's eyes sparkled with a flame, a hunger to finish what she started. She was confident and knew she could do it. But her and Rosa shared the same fear... _losing Francis._

Francis noticed and he immediately pulled back. He noticed that her demeanor had changed...or had it stayed the same? He stared into those emerald eyes of hers, wiping her tears. "Where did my strong Jeanne go? You will never, ever lose me." He tried to tease her lightly.

Deep inside her heart, he could see her. He could see she was there and that she was never going to leave her again. That he wasn't going to lose her again. He didn't care how impossible the odds were. It didn't matter.

 _He wouldn't lose her again._

Suddenly, the grandfather clock from downstairs struck 10 a.m. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "We'll be late."

Rosa sniffled and wiped her eyes. "That would be terrible," her soft melodic voice returned, smothering the strong and confident one once again. Rosa looked into the mirror fixing her hair and smoothing her outfit. Turning on her heel she reached her hand out for Francis to take. "Shall we?" she smiled politely.

"We shall, ma cherí." He winked and recieved her hand. With that, Francis led her downstairs and started to head towards the car. As he drove towards the building, he looked out the window with a happy expression. But suddenly, after weeks of knowing the truth, the reality of the situation had hit him. "How I've missed you, amour..." He said a little sadly, but he didn't want her to hear it. She's had enough sadness for one day.

"I've missed you, too…" Jeanne smiled as she placed her hand on Francis'. "But I've known you for most of my life. Why are you sad?" she placed her index finger and thumb on Francis' chin so he would look at her. "You can't hide your feelings from me, amour. " she smiled confidently.

"It's..." He sighed and was silent for a long while. He didn't want to go back and be the person who was being protected, rather than him protecting her. "I'm just...afraid. Afraid for you. It's not that I don't trust you. I-I know you can handle yourself. But..." He bit back tears to no avail. "I-I just don't want it all to happen all over again and...I-I couldn't save you...you sounded so...helpless! You suffered u-until your last b-breath...I don't know..." He sniffled and finally broke out in sobs.

He would never let her know-well, maybe she already knew in Paradise- that he actually had attempted suicide weeks after her death. He tried everything. Stabbing himself and letting himself bleed out, choking on a noose, even trying to burn _himself_ , thinking it could somehow take him to where she was, forever...but he never went through with the last one. He was too much of a coward then. She would have teased him about it back then, had her spirit been around. He knew it was. But he couldn't help it! He lost her forever, so he thought! She was his everything! Then she was gone...

The memories made him have to pull over to the side of the road, he was crying so much.

Rosa jolted at the sudden jerking of the car, pulling into an abandoned parking lot. "Francis?" She asked worriedly, saddened at his words. Francis' head was on the top of the wheel, heavily sobbing in his arms. Her love seemed to be breaking inside as old wounds seemed to reopen, no matter if she had returned.

Letting out a sad sigh, Jeanne placed her arms gently on his shoulders as her once confident smile turned into a frown. "Francis, quel est le problème, mon rose?" (1) Her emerald eyes darkened as she watched him fall apart. She spoke in a calm, loving voice as she stroked his hair. "It's okay, amour. I'm here. That's all that matters. Don't dwell on the past, my love. For one day, you may find yourself living in it." She pulled his face ever so gently towards hers so their faces were only an inch apart. She smiled sweetly at him and wiped his tears. "Please don't cry. You know I hate it."

Francis hiccuped and looked into her eyes. His vision was extremely blurry and his deep blue eyes were encased in red from his sobbing. "Y-You won't go anywhere? You can stay with me...?" God, he felt pathetic, but that fateful day haunted him so much he needed confirmation.

"Of course, mon amour. I will always be with you. I would never leave you." She smiled as she gently kissed him. Pulling away and looking at him, she couldn't take it. Rosa began to cry as well, laughing as she wiped her tears away. "You have such an effect on me." she chuckled.

A small chuckle, which sounded more like a sigh came out of Francis as he wiped his tears. "T-That's the effect I have on women." He joked lightly. The two laughed out loud at that and hugged each other. Francis would have loved to cradle her, to embrace her more. But he knew that they were almost out of time. "We should get going, oui?" He said and pulled away, wiping his tears and straightening himself out.

"Oui, it would be horrible to arrive late to our own meeting." Jeanne smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

Francis smiled sweetly at her, turning back on the car and heading for the meeting once more, both unaware of a small figure following them.

* * *

Rosa was 98% sure many just came because she was there.

Of course, she's dealt with crazy fans before. Now, when Rosa said crazy, she meant it. She remembered a time that she was visiting the Eiffel Tower a few months back and only one person had to scream 'Rosa!', resulting in a flood of fangirls racing towards her.

Even though these events were worrisome, Rosa always took time to sign as many autographs as she could. Really, she could have no fans at all. 'Might as well appreciate it,' she reasoned. 'They're why I still have a career.'

But imagining _government_ _officials_ like that? No way.

One thing she knew for sure, was that Francis' younger brother, Matthew was a fan of her. She didn't know how much of a fan, and she didn't want to ask. However, from how Francis spoke about it, Matthew sounded like he was pretty tame.

From the outside of the building, she couldn't believe the sight. It was huge! Rosa figured it must have been because of how important meetings like this generally were. But this…

Rosa looked down, a little bit nervous. "I don't know if I…"

Francis smiled and nodded understandingly, and held her hand. "Hey. It's going to be okay. No one in there is a stranger to me. If anyone in there makes you uncomfortable, squeeze my hand and I'll excuse you. Remember, they're just like me."

Rosa smiled at Francis. He was so kind and reassuring. She took deep breaths as Francis lead her inside. 'What am I going to say? How will I explain this?' she thought nervously. They stopped in front of the final set of doors in the hallway.

Rosa has been to many beautiful buildings but she had never seen the beauty of a meeting building. The door was a dark oaky brown with a gold handle. There were paintings of every world leader on the wall and the carpet was a scarlet red. She was truly amazed. She heard Francis clear his throat, snapping her out of her thoughts. Rosa took a deep breath and nodded. Before they even walked in she was holding his hand.

"Ah!"

Jeanne jumped back a bit defensively when she heard what sounded like a chair being thrown from a certain room, hitting the double doors. "Um, Francis…?"

He sighed when he heard the sounds from behind the doors.

Yelling. Screaming. Arguing.

Just another normal world meeting, but he thought it would only get worse once Rosa entered that room. The insanity would only be described as pandemonium at that point. Francis took both of her hands and kissed them gently. "I'm going to go in first, and then I'll introduce you. I promise they're of no harm." He said with a kind smile, which couldn't be the same for him once he entered the room.

 _"FERMER VOTRE BOUCHE!"_ (2)

He yelled over the crowd once the door shut behind him. It was amusing to hear how his demeanor had changed.

Rosa giggled as she heard Francis yelling in French. She looked into a mirror that was beside the doors, taking a deep breath before narrowing her eyes

"You can do this...just be brave." Her hands shook slightly as she huffed in inevitable worry. She would have gone into a panic, but she heard Francis address her name and the door handle beginning to move. Rosa looked back at the mirror and saw her reflection in a new light.

Jeanne's eyes almost seemed to brighten as she felt a surge of passion and confidence. She smiled at Francis, greeting him. Taking his hand, she stepped through the doors.

Her heart dropped a little at all the people present in the room, who seemed to stare right at her! But as Francis held her hand as promised, and priorly told them there was something important they had to discuss, all her worries melted away.

There was a long moment of silence. A pin drop could be heard in the room.

No way!

Screaming. Yelling. Crying. But it was for only one person.

Her.

A plethora of things happened in the span of 10 seconds. Rosa saw the man that she would later find out was Lovino Vargas fall to the ground, sobbing. A few of the larger men like Alfred, Gilbert, and Matthew- who she could identify quickly, were hollering loudly. Shouts and cheers of "OH MY GOD, IT'S ROSA!" were what she heard in many different languages. She didn't get a word out when she saw Lovino's twin, Feliciano hug her tightly when he came flying at her waist.

"R...Rosaaaaaa..." He sobbed in her shirt.

"Oh my god..." she laughed quietly at the Italian, a little nervous. As she patted Feli's head, Francis' face was bright red, which made Rosa smile at his embarrassment.

"Rosa, this is Feliciano Vargas, known to us as Italy," Francis said, rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Hello, Italy." she pulled him up so he was standing, giving him a warm smile and wiping his tears away with her thumbs. Pushing her fedora in place, she turned to her lover.

Before she could speak, however, a young woman with a bright smile approached Rosa. She had messy red ringlets and freckles covering every visible part of her pale skin, rosy cheeks and a slightly reddened nose, and she wore a deep mauve maxi coat over a suit.

"Um… hello! I-I know you're Rosa, Rosalina Chevalieré, but I just wanted to say your voice… is really pretty… And so are you, it's just, you're such an inspiration to so much of the world and I appreciate that because a lot of people could use that, y'know?"

Rosa chuckled warmly, giving a smile. "Thank you! What's your name?"

"M' name's Talia, miss! Talia McMullen-Kirkland. I'm, uh, I'm Ireland! Well, I'm, um, Northern Ireland and the republic, but, y'know, um… I'm Arthur's older sister." Talia introduces herself, bowing lightly.

She sucked in a breath at that. Arthur… Nevertheless, Rosa gives another warm laugh and embraces the nation, hoping it would ease her jitters. It seemed to help, certainly, and Talia scurried away with a small wave.

Before she turned back around though, she saw Talia being pulled down into her seat by a smaller girl, who she would soon find out was named Emma. The lady seemed to be less bold than Talia, and didn't want to approach her without sounding like a squeaking mouse. It seemed Talia was teasing her, the other being a blubbering, red faced mess. This made Rosa smile a little. 'I should speak to her later.' she thought.

"Francis…How am I going to tell them?" she whispered to the Frenchman.

Francis was highly embarrassed and massaged her back. "I deeply apologize for the...commotion, cherí. I think you should introduce yourself to everyone first. Clearly, I don't think they're in the position to speak formally right now." Really. Some of them-like Alfred and Matthias- were literally at her feet in tears.

"I don't think I need much of an introduction, Francis." she laughed softly. Moving over to her seat and turning to the crowd, she smiled warmly. "Good afternoon, everyone. I'm sure you all know who I am, but I'm Rosalina Chevalieré." Jeanne then took a slow breath. "And I have a problem and I need your help." Her tone turned serious.

Alfred's tearful eyes sparkled. "Help? Help with what?! Oh, I'll help you with anything, Rosa! I'D DIE FOR-" his mouth was covered by Arthur- his ex- instantly.

"Please...please excuse him. Yes, Rosa, it is very nice to meet you. What do you need?" Arthur asked in a more calm manner.

Rosa stiffened a little at the voice as she glanced at Francis. Francis gave a nervous and slightly sad smile, holding her hand. She went over this whole speech in her head, and she still had no idea what to say at all. Inhaling, she fidgeted slightly before answering. "I-I don't know how to say this but..." She paused for a long moment. There were even concerned and skeptical glances she received, but she got the urge to keep going.

"There's this place outside the reaches of the galaxy called Stellaria, which is ruled by a horrible tyrant leader who is trying to kill...um...wait, hang on-" she closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly, Jeanne spoke once more, confidently. "Before the tyrant leader ruled, there were queens. Beautiful and wonderful queens who each had children they loved so dearly, but this...this person... Malix, that's his name." Rosa cursed herself for not remembering.

Most-if, not all the nations- froze a little at this, except for Francis, though he too was deep in thought. They felt like they had heard such a name before.

 _'Malix…'_

"Malix took over and the queens had to send their kids away. Francis is one of those kids. Some of you may be too, in this very room. But there may be others! We need to find them before Malix does because if he finds them he will kill them. We need to get Francis and the others back to stop him and restore order. If Malix becomes too powerful, his wicked doings will spread throughout the galaxy and destroy everything. _Please_. You **have** to help us." she pleaded. Jeanne didn't worry anymore, as she didn't have the time to. She knew what she had to do, but she needed their help.

There was silence through the room. Some people were staring mouth agape at Rosa. Some thought that she had gone insane.

Francis held her hand tightly and looked at the crowd with a serious expression. "Everyone, I can confirm that she is telling the truth."

Alfred was the first to raise his hand after removing Arthur's from his mouth. "So...I'm an alien?"

Rosa had to laugh at that. "No! Well...I don't think so at least. I guess, technically, Francis is. And anyone else who is from the kingdom, I guess..." Rosa thought about it deeply.

Were their entire lives a lie?

Arthur was completely bewildered He laughed a little, thinking it was all a joke. But something, deep inside of him, told him otherwise. "C-Come on, all of you! You don't actually believe such talk-"

"...so, would everyone in this room be from there?" Antonio asked tentatively. He looked serious like he was contemplating his existence. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Had one of his best friends been driven crazy by this girl? Maybe the music industry really did have that effect on people.

Jeanne bit her lip, just waiting for Arthur to say something else. But Antonio's question brought her right back to reality. "Well, technically...yes. But only so many in this room are heirs to the throne. Francis is one of them. And we need to pick out who the rest are! And I know exactly who can help us!"

"Who, 'NASA'? No offense, Rosa, I love your music, but this whole thing sounds too crazy!" Matthias retaliated from the corner.

"I'd advise you be quiet, Dane." His husband Lukas-who was louder than usual today-held up a hand to him. He wasn't annoyed as usual, but he was intrigued by Rosa. It went far beyond her seemingly bizarre and irrational story. It seemed like there was a deeper meaning behind it all. "I want to hear what she has to say."

Arthur, on the other hand, was appalled. "Lukas, even you-"

"They're called," Jeanne decided to ignore the Englishman- for now. The tension was so thick between them, one could cut it with a knife.

"...The Natural Fates." She finished.

Feliciano was confused at that term. "Natural...Fates?"

Rosa smiled sweetly at Feli. He seemed like he really was trying to understand her, regardless of how she sounded right now.

"I don't know much about them. However, I was informed that the Natural Fates were legendary and powerful figures in Stellaria, led by a trinity lost to time. They protected its crown with the forces of all that is good. Justice, truth, peace, honor, and love are just a few of the things they stood for. When Malix attacked, there was a war that lasted for eons. Sadly, the Fates inevitably lost the hard and terrible fight. It is believed their regalia are lost in this earth, and the Fates now rest in its core. I believe that if we recover and regain the missing artifacts, we just might be able to revive the Fates, who could take us to Stellaria."

Lovino crosses his arms, looking to the ground. "Fates, huh? Well, it doesn't sound too crazy."

Talia looked at the girl worriedly. "So you're saying the Fates are trapped in the center of the earth? How- how _awful_!"

Jeanne nodded. "That's all I can say on their whereabouts. Since the Fates are Holy beings, I believe there would be more clues than you think on where their crowns might be located."

Matthew tilted his head curiously. He himself was a little bit skeptical, and visibly shaking. "W-What makes you say that?"

"Well, they told me that the source if their power, their crowns, were scattered across the earth since it began. If that's really true, there's more likely than not ancient writings and tombstones that might give us clues."

Alfred's weary eyes soon widened. "So we can go on excursions towards the mountains?! I do that all the time!"

Rosa looked at him seriously. "You're really in for this? You believe me?"

"Totally, dudette! If you're saying it, I have to believe you! Those poor guys are in danger! Good people like them work hard to protect the universe and now, they need a hero!" He said, as happily as he could.

 _In truth, he was terrified_.

A wide range of agreements was heard.

"Count me in!"

"I agree!"

"We can do it!"

Well, from the more energetic nations at least. Some were still...quiet in their seats. This was so much to process, and some could barely even believe it. Some couldn't believe her.

One, in particular, was interested in something else.

"Who?"

Rosa's eyes finally rested on Arthur as silence filled the crowd once again. "Yes, Mr. Kirkland?"

Arthur bit his lip. How did she...know his last name? "Um...Ma'am, you said 'I was informed'...by who?"

Everyone who was watching suddenly saw Jeanne's eyes darken. All of her attention and worries were suddenly diverted to that damn Englishman.

The tension was so clear in the room, someone could grasp it with their bare hands. Many of the nations felt uneasy, not ever seeing Rosa like this on television. She was always sweet, generous and kind. But when it came to Arthur, it seemed it was different. Francis looked at Arthur with a nervous expression, almost afraid for him. He really shouldn't have asked.

In one, swift motion, Jeanne spoke in a bold voice. "From God himself. My name is Jeanne D'Arc, Saint of France. I have returned in this form to recruit the heirs to the throne of Stellaria, a select few of you all. Together, if you will aid me, we will save your true homeland once and for all."

The world- quite literally- seemed to stop. If no one's attention was fully on the girl, it sure was now. Quiet, breathless screams were heard and the majority of mouths were agape.

Francis had a guilty and almost regrettable expression on his face. If Jeanne was anything like she was before, she was hardheaded. Though he loved her to death, he didn't want her to direct her anger towards his friend. On the contrary, he wouldn't allow it.

Arthur sat, frozen in his seat. His eyes were wide, and he felt numb all over his body. He swore his heart stopped and was in pain for what seemed longer than a minute. "You speak the truth…?" he asked quietly, looking down breathlessly.

Jeanne never redirected her gaze. Her eyes were on him and only him. "Nothing but the truth. But _you_ of all people should know that, Arthur Kirkland." she said coldly.

Francis immediately stood up and grabbed Jeanne by the shoulders.

"That's enough, Jeanne…" he whispered a little sternly to her. "We'll continue this discussion on a later date. I do understand, all of this is bizarre. You must trust if not her, me. I am telling the truth. Please contact me if you want to know more." He was simultaneously walking out of the room with an ice hot Jeanne, mostly attempting to get her away from Arthur. "You're all free to leave! Meeting adjourned!"

No one left. No one wanted to. Everyone felt a certain surrealness inside of their souls. Some felt too shocked to even move, while others… they felt like they had gotten a hard slap in the face. Not a sound came from anyone at all. No, nothing was heard except the quiet, slowly rising sobs from Arthur. Then another rose prompted by the first. And, alas, another. A chain of grievous dominos.

Their fates have been forever altered.

Soon, half of the room was crying loudly, many hugging others and shaking in fear. Fear for themselves. For lies. For the inevitable _truth_.

Talia was hugging Arthur as tightly as she could, forcing her own sobs to quiet as she comforted her younger brother. Francis, hearing his little brother's cries, had moved back in to calm Matthew, but the Canadian refused and ran out, feeling overwhelmed. Alfred was trying to comfort the Italian twins to the best of his ability, keeping up his happy facade. But that was exactly what it was.

 _A facade._

Among these terrible sounds, a certain Belarusian woman looked away quietly and mumbled under her breath.

"You were right all along…"

* * *

 _Translations:_

 _Quel est le probléme, mon rose?- What is the matter, my rose?_

 _FERMER VOTRE BOUCHE!- SHUT UP!_


	8. A Lady's Song and A Duo's Scheme

**Hello, beautiful loves! Happy February!~ Nearly 500 reads is honestly amazing. I really appreciate all of the views and support me and my friends have been getting from this story! I can't wait for you all to see more, here in this chapter.**

 **I do not own Hetalia, as it belongs to Himaruya. I only own my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _2 years ago..._

 _"Diamonds, they shine the color of my heart,_

 _Silver isn't far behind_

 _But if one was to look closer,_

 _Rust they will surely..."_

 _Cough! Hack! Wheeze!_

Damn it.

The teenager didn't notice the Englishman enter into the house crying. She was too busy trying not to sing her Song while coughing, a very difficult task considering that she tended to do so at constant intervals. Her Voice was deteriorating no matter how much she willed it not to, and her usually bright aura wasn't far behind.

She never noticed the man until he was at her feet and hugging her legs in tears. "Lotte..." Were his woeful cries.

For as long as the girl could remember, she was referred to as Lotte. Her boss and mentor, Arthur, for many years had regarded her as Charlotte, her real name. However, Lotte disagreed as she got older and would always say with the stick of her tongue that Charlotte was "unoriginal" and for "pompous brats". Her, certainly not!

Lotte ran a hand through her short, blonde hair as she looked at the sobbing man at her feet concernedly, but also annoyed. He didn't smell of booze or wine, so that ruled out the possibility of him just being drunk. But if that wasn't the case, why was he upset to the point where he was at her feet? Her tutor usually wasn't this way on a good night. "What's wrong, Arthur?"

Arthur looked up at her, sniffling with his red and puffy eyes ready to pop. "I'm...I-I'm a..."

Lotte groaned, wiping his face. "Kirkland, please be at least somewhat put together." She said impatiently. "I can barely understand a word you're saying from your incessant blabbering. Once you're finished, spit it out."

Well, he was 'finished' around 20 minutes later. It involved the agonizing task of Lotte going to get him a few glasses of water at intervals, not wanting the poor man to drown himself in his tears and suffer dehydration. She sat him against the couch, sitting on the other side and crossing her arms. "So? Are you ready?"

"Watch your tone..." He said, trying to sound authoritative but failing. He wiped his face before looking at her. "Lotte...today, I have just received word...that I'm an alien."

One would have expected her to laugh. Another could have asked if he had his head checked by the doctor recently. One would have even dared to wonder if this alien he spoke of was another one of his 'imaginary friends'.

Which was really what Lotte technically was.

But in reality, it was like a bomb dropped on Lotte and her eyes dilated. The girl paled and she began to sweat and cough, harder than before. "Oh, dear God..."

"Lotte?" He then looked at her confusedly. Usually, she would have just left by now. But she looked like a deer in headlights, for an unknown reason. "Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Yes...Yes..." She nodded once her hacking had calmed down, looking at him worriedly. "So, it's true, then."

"What's true?"

"She's finally arrived."

* * *

 _2 years later, 2021_

"Hahaaaa! You mean to tell me you didn't catch her yet?! You clumsy little cheap shit!"

She hated this. Every. Thing. About it.

In the highest ranks of the army of Stellaria were two women and two alone. Their fellow soldiers only knew them as Vera and Sera. They didn't have last names to go by as far as they were concerned, nor any nicknames or even full names.

Vera and Sera were all they knew.

Out of all the elite forces that their master had recruited in a million years time, Vera and Sera were the most interesting. Vera was known for her high-tech inventions that made their military one of the best, as well as her intellect and expertise to get herself-and others- out of tricky situations. A ranged fighter, who was as sly as a fox.

As for Sera, she was as strong as a bear, as quick as lightning. She was admired for her swiftness with weapons such as guns and knives.

A melee fighter, who was as dangerous as a lion.

For these reasons, their master decided to make them team up. It was the perfect situation. The smartest and the fastest women, together in battle. With them on their side, they would be one step closer to achieving their goal.

But there was just one problem...

"Cheap shit?! That's the best you have this time? I'll have you know I am probably the richest woman in all of Stellaria! Which is less than I can say for you, bitch!"

"I get paid as much as you!"

"But are you responsible? I don't think so!"

...they couldn't stand one another.

Sera huffed, looking at her watch and ignoring her despised partner. "At least I use my money for fun! You're too dull to even consider that concept! You know, actually having fun?"

Vera took slow tentative steps off the side of the roof building. "We have a job to do, Sera. You know that. The Saint-"

"Who you have not killed."

A vein began to pop out of her head as she growled. " _The Saint_ must be dead within this year. Master says that she is a threat to the security of our nation. If you would let me finish, you would hear that I have a plan to exterminate her once and for all."

Sera frowned and traced her foot across the concrete. "Well, whatever the plan is, it had better be done quick! Our only hope for the moment is that the Fates don't reawaken-"

"They won't!" Her partner said firmly, with conviction. Then, a devilish look came in her eyes and a Cheshire grin appeared on her face. "I'll make sure those darling princes and princesses are dead before they can do so."

Sera looked out over Paris. "So, where's our first stop? Years ago, I searched in Parc Monceau..." She threw her hands up in defeat. "Ugh! We aren't getting anywhere in France!"

"Little child, perhaps you are not looking hard enough." Vera's grin only grew wider, so much that it was frightening.

She pulled out a small capsule and opened it to reveal a large and widespread green screen, showing the map of all of France. A tiny, but noticeable red dot was blinking in the west side of Paris. "With my GPS, I have been able to locate the soul of the Saint!"

"You're kidding!" Sera's eyes were wide in shock as she looked over her shoulder in slight jealousy.

"Oh, yes indeed. It seems she isn't going anywhere any time soon, now that she has...settled down." A chuckle escaped the cold-hearted woman.

"We'll put her in her place."

* * *

"YOU HAVE A **_WHAT_**?!"

"A frog, daddy. A frog." The younger said sarcastically.

Truly, 2 years back together with Francis have been a bliss for Rosa. However, she still lived in her home alone, never moving in with the man. Back then, she was still considered a minor, so they absolutely couldn't let the media know that they were in love. Even though Rosa wanted to shout it to the world, Francis knew that it was risky because of their age gap. It was only when she was around 22 years of age that they were at an acceptable range apart.

To her concern, the media was dying to know about it through those 24 months. Headlines such as 'Why Rosalina May Be In A Relationship' and 'Rosalina Spotted With The Representative Of France!' came through every chance they got. It distressed her because she and Francis could never be alone in public together without suspicion ringing out. She was glad that she would reveal their relationship in a few days, as planned.

But still, before she told the media...

"Ahhh! Sweetie, how nice! Does he have a nice car?!"

...she had to tell her parents.

"Simone, don't encourage her!" Leo's voice was filled with shock and rage. Rosa was sitting on her balcony, sighing as she looked at the phone. "Daddy, he's the man you met a few years ago! When I fainted?"

"The representative?! That makes it even worse!"

"How, daddy?" Rosa glared at the phone. "He's the sweetest! He's brave and-"

"-a gold digger! What did he ask you when you first met? For a ride in your car?!"

That ticked her off. "Actually, no. I remember what he said word for word when we met! 'Pardon me, miss, is this seat taken?' And how is he a gold digger when he is just as rich as me?! He is France!"

Her mother butted in, on her side. "He's around 26, right? Rosa's 22, surely that isn't that bad, sweetheart?"

Some shuffling could be heard on the other side of the phone. "Simone, look at the man! Doesn't he just scream heartbreaker?!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

Jeanne roared over the speaker. Her parents were quiet on the other side, one would have thought that they were stunned. "This man is one of the bravest I have ever met in my life! He is no heartbreaker, gold digger, or _anything_ of that sort!"

Leo could only see red as he was heard gripping the phone. "Rosalina, you're on thin ice..."

"Sweetheart-" Simone took the phone from him and sighed. "One moment." She whispered and Rosa could hear the door slam shut from the other end.

It was silent, so dauntingly silent before her mother spoke again, in a hushed voice. "Don't mind him...he just wants his little girl safe. In some parts, I agree with him. The representative? Wouldn't that cause such a scandal?"

Rosa had to exhale as her confident demeanor faded. She knew her parents only wanted the best for her, but she wanted Francis to be welcomed by her parents first before anyone else. "I-I know, mama. But I...I feel a strong connection towards him...a-and he...he means a lot to me." A deep blush hit her face. It was embarrassing to admit she was in love to her parents of all people.

"Aww!" Simone squealed and she could be heard tearing up. "Oh, my little girl...falling in love for the very first time."

She wasn't exactly wrong there. Rosa nodded a little, covering her face. She had to sit through her mother asking her embarrassing questions like 'Does he treat you like a lady?' and 'Have you had your first kiss yet? I remember my first kiss-" and would ramble on and on about her life story. It was tiring to sit through, but funny to listen to.

It was an hour later and still her father had not returned. Rosa decided to change the subject, for fear of making it even more awkward. "Um, so how is Liana?" Speaking of her best friend always made things better.

A giggle came from the other side of the phone. "Why, she's doing well. She's in her senior year of university!"

"Oh, how wonderful! I'm glad she's doing well... Oh, mama!" Rosa jumped up, realizing that this was her chance to take action.

"Hm? What is it, dear?"

"Can you and Papa meet me in New York? I want to see Liana again!"

* * *

 **Ooo, things seem to be picking up the pace! What is Vera and Sera's plan? How's Liana doing 2 years later? And I know what you're thinking: who the HELL is Lotte? Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough!**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **~Sings**


	9. Dreams and Fears

_Ah!_

 _Hello, there! My darlings~_

 _It has practically been a month since I've updated. I apologize for that. However, I have an announcement._ _This story is now (as fluffyhetalianguitarist cannot at this time) in partnership with AbandonedHeart! She is an absolute dear and I cannot express how much her help means to me. Therefore, you must expect a different format of writing._

 _Once again, I do not own the characters in Hetalia, only my OCs. Hetalia is credited to Himaruya. Talia is owned by fluffyhetalianguitarist._

* * *

He didn't know what to make of the dream he had.

The first thing Francis saw was a beautiful area, covered in greenery. Roses, daisies, and other flora covered the buildings and the structure of a gigantic palace. The smell of sweet honeysuckles filled his nostrils, the whole scene having his head spinning. From the wide, spacious garden-like place, he must assume he was in a kingdom.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Then, the scene shifted.

He heard a young woman's accented scream as he was now inside the castle. She now ran down the vine covered halls and knocked on the doors of her fellow queens.

At a point, one groaned and waved her hand. "Go away, Astrid."

Astrid bounced up and down giddily, snowflakes falling from her dress like a piñata. "Stella had her baby!"

"WHAT!?"

"You never told us sooner?!"

"Come on, let's go!"

The next thing he saw where several queens rushing out of the bedroom they shared. Many clattering shoes were heard as they all rushed down the stairs with one of them almost tripping on them. When they reached the room, one of the queens, Eleanor, quietly opened the door.

"Stella? Can we come in?"

Stella - named Estelle in actuality - nodded tiredly. "Oui. You may all come in..." she said softly, cradling her newborn.

The group of queens entered quietly, for fear of making noise.

"Mina, come on." Estelle chuckled at her little sister. "He won't bite. He doesn't have the teeth to."

Her sister, Gemina, smiled brightly and got on her knees. "Aww, look at him…"

While the others were cooing at the baby and praising Stella, a certain red headed woman did not quite know how to handle that situation. She has never been in the best relationship with Stella before and somehow felt... jealous. But she soon pushed her jealousy aside and walked to the rest of the queens.

 _She gets it all, doesn't she…_

"It's a boy." Astrid got giddy and looked at him. "What's his name?

"Hmm..." Estelle thought before stroking the little boy's fluff of hair. "I'm not sure."

A fourth queen, Tatjana, joined in the conversation. "I think I know something." She carefully stroked the boy's hair, just like his mother did only moments before. "Co powiesz Francis(1)?"

"Francis?" The redhead turned up her nose. "Sounds unoriginal if you ask me. I mean, really? Lots of little boys are named Francis."

"On the contrary, Ellie..." Estelle smiled sweetly. "I believe it is perfect. Francis; the son of the Forest Kingdom. My son…"

Tatjana smiled proudly, proudly because finally one of her ideas has shown validation. She was glad she could help Estelle. "Proszę bardzo, mój przyjaciel(2)."

The other queens tilted their heads in her direction and looked at her in confusion, until Tatjana herself noticed the looks. "Oh, I apologize. I said 'you're welcome', my friend."

Estelle looked to a downhearted Ellie. She looked at her sympathetically. She had wanted children for the longest time, but she didn't seem to have much luck. Estelle carefully held Francis up to her.

"Dear Ellie, would you like to hold him?"

Ellie was more than surprised to hear that, but soon smiled gladly and nodded.

"I'd love to."

When she held the little boy in her arms, she finally felt the feeling some of the other queens have already felt when their children were born. For example, Ucinia, when she brought her little son Kiku to the world.

 _I see... So that's what it feels like…_

A genuine smile hushed over her lips. "He's beautiful, just like his mother."

Estelle was happy that Ellie got the feeling of holding a child.

'Perhaps one day' she prayed, 'she will have a child of her own'.

"Merci, El-"

"AH!"

Francis sat up in bed, panting heavily. He was in a cold sweat and held his hand to his heart. Looking over quickly, he saw the alarm on his phone.

 _6:30_

He looked around in his room frantically, then sighed and plopped down onto his pillow again.

It was just a dream... But I wonder... if the others also had dreams like these?

He didn't know, of course. However, Kiku, Feliks, Lukas and Arthur had dreams like these too. It was probably normal to them.

The woman in the dream... was named Estelle. Otherwise known as Stella...

She held a strong resemblance to him, except she was female. He saw a lot of women that were resembling other nations he knew.

Wait…

That was the same woman his girlfriend spoke of!

Francis dared to make even further assumptions. One of the queens, Gemina, looked a lot like Feliciano and Lovino, he had to admit. Moreso, the latter. The next one, Tatjana, had a strong resemblance with Feliks. Or Astrid, she looked such a lot like Lukas. And Ucinia, who looked so much like Kiku. Another queen, who held Tatjana when she almost tripped on the stairs; Regina. She looked so much like Mathias.

And Ellie... looked just like Allistor.

Mon dieu... I never expected all of this to be true. But it seems like I'm not the only one.

Just then, his beloved Jeanne called him on the phone. However, his ears were terribly hurt from her screeching into the phone in pure fear.

"Francis! My hair's falling out and my eyes are blue!"

Wait...what?!

Francis started to panic and literally fell out of his bed, getting his things together and dressing himself as fast as he could. "Don't worry, mon cheri, I'll be right there!"

Meanwhile, Jeanne was a mess. Her usually long and brown hair had begun to brighten slightly over the weeks. At first she thought it was just the seasons changing, but her hair began to fall out the previous night. To make matters worse, her skin had become paler. To make it even worse, her originally emerald eyes were now crystal blue. She couldn't think of any rational possibility right now, for she was having a breakdown.

All the while, Francis rushed over to Jeanne, hoping that it wouldn't be too late already. The message from her already shocked him and sent shivers down his spine, but what he was about to see, should make him shiver even more.

When the doors opened, Jeanne ran into his arms and cried.

Francis was haunted and relieved at the same time.

Her skin was turning white as snow, hair turning slightly blonde. When she looked into his eyes with her reddened and watery blue eyes, he realized.

 _Is she…?_

Francis held Jeanne tight in his arms, stroking her now dirty blonde hair. "Don't worry, cheri, it'll be fine. Everything will be just fine." He didn't mention anything about his weird dream yet because he wanted to spare his girlfriend all the trouble.

"I look pathetic..." She mumbled and covered her eyes. In truth, she looked like she was sick.

Francis tried to calm her down, cooing her slightly. "Shh, you don't. It's alright. Everything will be just fine. I'm here, so it has to be."

 _I have to tell her at some point... But not now._

Mathias was not used to dreams like he had at the moment. Dreams like these made him shuffle around in the bed even more than normally, and they mostly ended up with both him and his husband Lukas waking up because of all the shuffling or because Mathias fell out of the bed once more and right onto a bunch of said one's books. But this dream was different.

He was in a foreign place, with snow covering the country from head to toe, even the castle he saw next.

Then he saw a woman, better said a queen, slam a door open and hammering with a spoon against a pot. "Wake up, everyone, wake up! It's time!"

One of the other queens rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked into the direction of the one causing all the noise. "Ucinia, why on earth are you making that noise? What's the matter?" Ucinia only smiled brightly. "It's Regina! Her newborn is there!"

Her dear friend, Anya, smiled brightly. She looked like a certain Hungarian he knew. "Really? Oh, bless Regina!" She grinned.

The group hurriedly ran up the stairs, begging to see her. Estelle was holding her three thousand year old son with a grin. "Regina? Can we come in?" She whispered softly.

Regina looked up to Estelle and smiled ever so softly. "Ja, of course you can."

The other queens stepped into the room quietly, careful not to wake up the newborn. Astrid grinned widely. "Aww, would you look at that. They look just like you!" She slightly poked the baby's nose, which brought it to exhale deeply out of it.

Everybody smiled, except for Ellie.

 _Again? What even…_

"Look at him!" The child opened his eyes to reveal bright and sparkling blue eyes.

In truth, Ellie was expecting. She was 5 months pregnant, but she was still jealous. Why wouldn't her child get here sooner?

"Do you have a name for him?" Regina nodded tiredly. "Mathias."

Gemina nodded in agreement and bumped her elbow into Ellie's side when she noticed her look. She wrinkled her nose again. Just like three thousand years ago. "I think it's a wonderful name. It has that kind of... You know, Danish touch."

All the while, the three thousand year old Francis looked down onto little Mathias and reached his hand out. Estelle looked at her son. "Do you want to get closer, mon petit?" Francis nodded and smiled at his mother. "P-wease!" Estelle laughed and set him down to the ground, so he could walk up to Regina and Mathias.

Tatjana noticed that Ellie actually walked out of the room, having not said hello to the child. Frowning, she followed her outside to the balcony. The woman looked afraid. "Oh, Eleanor, what troubles your soul?"

Ellie sighed deeply and turned around to face the Polish speaking queen. Her expression held a mix of sadness and anger.

"I have to admit, I'm jealous. Every one of you gets their child earlier than me! And you know that I hate things like these."

She crossed her arms over her chest and threw a sour look to the ground. Tatjana understood immediately, but smiled. "Oh come on, dear. See it like this. I'm only three months pregnant, and you're already in the fifth month. And not to forget Astrid. She isn't even pregnant yet. She still wants to wait."

Ellie rubbed her stomach and let out a bitter laugh. "I wonder what my child thinks of me. Their mother, so… bitter and uptight." She felt sad about it. "I wonder if I'll be a good mother to them, even with these flaws."

Tatjana hugged her carefully and with a soft smile crossing her lips. "I'm sure you will be. No matter what happens, I will always believe in you."

Only moments after her last word, they both heard a cry. Not long after a small laugh, even though it sounded rather weak. "I guess a certain Dane is hungry."

Regina squinted her eyes a tad bit at the sound of the cries from Mathias.

"Well, at least he-"

 _A thud._

Mathias' dream ended abruptly because he indeed fell out of his bed and right on some of Lukas' books lying on the ground, which found their way into his back.

"OUCH! Agh, fuck!"

He rubbed his back and looked around the room, a few sweaty drops running down his forehead.

 _What was that? Who was that woman? And why did she look so much like... me?_

"Dane, you drool when you sleep."

Lukas was already up, and not too happy at that. He was taking the sheets from the bed and putting them in the washing machine because his husband drooled all over the bed. Not to mention, he was a bit unnerved his spouse had used such words.

But he had a similar dream. A woman that looked a lot like him but her eyes held more youth.

 _Who was that? She was beautiful…_

Mathias stood up and threw a little smile in his husband's direction. "Sorry Norge. I just... had a weird dream. That's all."

Lukas perked up at these words. "Wait, what kind of dream did you have?"

"Um..." He tried to explain it in a way he would understand. "I was in a kingdom… It looked a lot like Denmark, but different. And it was covered with snow… And there was a woman. She looked a lot like me, and she gave birth to a son..."

Lukas' eyes widened, which wasn't very normal, due to him preferably hiding his feelings rather than showing them to the world.

"So you too..."

It was just a murmur, but Mathias still understood it and tilted his head. "Wait... Do you wanna tell me you had the same dream?"

Lukas turned away from Mathias. "Not the same, but... a similar one. The only difference is, that the kingdom I saw looked a lot like Norway, and it was sparkling everywhere. There were so many fallen stars and lightning was crashing down to the ground…"

Mathias then dared to push further, frantically. "Did you see a woman in it? What did she look like? Where there many different women there?" He wanted to make sure that this wasn't just a hoax or something.

Lukas turned his head in an acute angle and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well… yes, there were. The one woman giving birth to her son in my dream looked a lot like... me, to be honest. It was kind of...scary to witness. There were also other women, and one of them looked like you. Another one looked like Feliks, the next one like Ludwig and a select woman had a child in her arms, who looked like Francis... It's kind of... funny."

"Do you think this means something?" Mathias asked, crossing his arms. "Because remember what Rosa- _Jeanne_ said." He corrected himself, biting his lip. "Maybe she wasn't joking. We had the same dreams, playing out differently. She couldn't have made it up."

Lukas stared to the ground in horror. If that was true then... did the others, whom they saw resembled in these queens, also have those dreams? He figured that they needed to talk to them, right away.

Lukas nodded at Mathias' sentence. "Yes, it couldn't be made up. It has to be true."

He turned around to face his husband with a determined fire in his eyes. His heart was pounding and he felt like his life was on the line.

"Dane, get dressed. We'll have an emergency meeting. Right away."

Mathias was really confused as to why they should have an emergency meeting in such a sudden, but quickly understood and nodded, then skipped away to the closet, pulling out some random clothes from the drawers.

Lukas then pulled out his phone and sent a mass text to every one of the nations.

"Everyone, if you had a weird dream about another world last night, come tonight in Denmark, at 7:30. This isn't a drill at all. Come as soon as possible."

All the while, Mathias struggled with his shoes but kept on hurrying up anyways. He knew that this wasn't a joke.

* * *

Ludwig, who also had such a weird dream like Francis, Mathias and Lukas, stared at the screen for a solid minute, until he rushed around the house, gathering his things together. His brother was still asleep, and he didn't think he had such a dream, so he left Gilbert a post-it note.

Bruder,

if you're wondering where I am, I'm in Denmark, at an emergency meeting. I will be back as soon as I can.

Yours truly, 

Ludwig

He quickly called his boyfriend Feliciano, who too has had such a dream. But he couldn't answer at the moment- he was currently on the phone with his brother, who was ranting to him.

"Sí, Sí I know, fratello but- Yes, I know no one else has that curl but our family! You think I don't?" He was getting frustrated, as he too was scared. "And she looked a lot like Nonno! But she had your eyes!"

A smaller distance away, even Tim had such a dream. The Dutchman packed everything what he needed into a suitcase hurriedly, dusting off his suit and grabbing his keys. Emilia and Jean-Claude stayed home. They didn't have these dreams.

Talia, however, did.

As soon as she heard about it, as she did have a dream of sorts, she grabbed her stuff and hurried to fly to Denmark.

 _Emma won't like this…_

It was chaos far across the world. Meetings were hurriedly being scheduled. With Jeanne, she just held onto the window helplessly as she and her boyfriend flew to the airport.

All the while, Lukas and Mathias waited for everyone to arrive. The first ones to arrive were Ludwig, Tim, Matthew and Berwald. Yes, even the Swede and the Canadian had such a weird dream like this. The four of them looked very tired, but also couldn't think of sleep anymore. These dreams gave them the rest to everything that was already happening. Quick to follow these four were Francis, Boris, Feliks, Feli and Lovi. Boris seemed to be so stressed out, that he didn't even mind on putting on the same shoes anymore, due to him wearing different shoes. The poor Bulgarian was through with his nerves. Lukas and Mathias waited impatiently for the others to finally arrive. They shouldn't take too long.

Finally, everyone arrived, early or late. It was evening by the time that everyone came, and some looked exhausted, stressed or just scared. But Jeanne herself was terrified. Francis had revealed his dream to her in the car and she cried afterwards, the reality of all of this hitting her like bricks.

To think she only came here for him.

Lukas cleared his throat. "Everyone; I understand your fears. I understand why we are all here today. But first, I would like to apologize."

He turned to a shaking Jeanne, taking her hand. "Forgive all of us, Jeanne. We should have believed you the first time, 2 years ago."

Jeanne, who sat in Francis' arms in front of the Norwegian, held his hand and nodded lightly. "It's ok. Everybody makes mistakes." Her voice was just above a whisper and she tried to hide her tearstained face at all costs. It was embarrassing, letting the others see her like that. So many faces she didn't even exactly know yet saw her at her worst.

This wasn't Rosalina Chevalieré anymore, but this also wasn't Jeanne D'Arc.

This, who she was now, was a _wreck_. A complete wreck with so many flaws. And everybody saw.

"Shh..." Francis kissed her head and rocked her back and forth. "It's okay, I'm here..." he said sweetly in her ear. Her flaws only made her all the more beautiful. "I love you..." he cooed at her. "It's okay now."

Jeanne still shook with tears forming anew in her eyes and she closed her fingers tightly around Francis' suit, her nails ripping the fabric apart a little bit. She jerked backwards and looked at the mess she'd done. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to destroy your suit!"

He gathered her into his arms, now taking off his suit and smiling. "I have others at home. This wasn't my best one anyway..." He really wasn't upset at her. He could never truly hate her for something like that.

Lukas felt for the two. He knew that they had struggled with the infinite hand of death itself. Jeanne managed to conquer it, but only for this purpose. She wasn't just here for Francis.

She was here for _everyone_.

"Now… Jeanne. We all dreamed of different women. And those women held a strong resemblance to us. Could those be our mothers?" He asked softly.

Jeanne turned to Lukas again and let her gaze slip downwards in a shameful manner.

I should've known... And I did. Then why didn't I prepare for this?

Her mind was filled with noise. The noise of her own voice scolding herself.

She nodded slightly. "Yes, they are. This is the way they are trying to connect with their children, so with you. But this also doesn't mean any good. This means, that Stellaria is in true danger now. And this world too."

"This world?" Antonio looked at her shocked. It was one thing for Stellaria to be in danger. But _their_ world... "What do you mean by that?"

Jeanne bit her lower lip and nodded. "They want to warn you. Malix's soldiers are on their way to this place and they won't just try to find you. If they should get you, they will kill you. As well as destroy everything in their path to get to you. Following in their leader's footsteps, Malix isn't one to hold himself back, even if begged for mercy. They won't." She lent weight on the last two words to get her point across.

"...Oh my God..."

Talia had to cover her mouth in tears, hugging her older brother tightly in her arms.

To be truthful, one would have thought this to be a joke. But it wasn't. It was the truth, the absolute truth. Yeah, they were aliens. But they were also the princes and princesses of Stellaria, their homeland, which they had to save no matter what.

"So… So what now?" Feli asked Jeanne, trying hard not to cry as well.

Jeanne turned around to face the others fully and punched her flat hand with her fist. "The next thing we-well, you - have to do, is to reawaken the Natural Fates. They are spread out across the globe, so it will take a little longer to find them all. And not everyone of you can reawaken any fate. Everyone of you has to awaken one fate in total, and not just one chosen by you. No, they choose you to reawaken them."

She straightened herself up again and shot a look around the circle of nations. Some of them looked scared, others truly terrified, and then again others were just utterly shocked. Needless to say, nobody was able of speaking at that moment.

Arthur was quiet before speaking, still not daring to look the woman in the eye. "Are the fates… a-alive?"

Jeanne looked at him, still with a distasteful expression. "Could be… could not be… Who's to say?"

Everybody was quiet once more, with many of them looking down to the ground. There seemed to be no help at their disposal. They needed to do this. Berwald realized that first, as the determination kicked into him and he balled his hands into fists, speaking up with a voice that was rock solid. "Then I suggest we're getting started. We have no time to lose." Mathias looked at him bewildered, mostly because he thought he'd never hear him speak without a language barrier. It was very rare.

Tim exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, trying his best to hold back the tears, but failing miserably. Boris, who stood right next to him, put a comforting hand on his left shoulder and looked up to the Dutchman with worry in his eyes.

He never saw Tim cry before. It just wasn't him. They knew each other for so many years, and admittedly, Boris did hold some feelings for Tim, but it still just wasn't in his personality traits to... cry.

Tears were shed for multiple hours. But also, resolve filled their hearts. They knew what their fate was. Whether they liked it or not, they had to accept it. They needed to accept it.

For the good of their people and the world.

When everyone left, the Dane was still holding the Norwegian in tears. The other thinking hopelessly:

 _"What the hell are we going to do?"_

Co powiesz Francis? = How about Francis?

Proszę baBardzomój przyjaciel. = You're welcome, my friend.


	10. Sudden Changes, Nostalgic Faces

_Hola, once again loves! Good news! I'm on Spring Break, so I could do a double publish this week! Merci for everyone who has read it! 800+ reads?! That's awesome, thank y'all so much! And we're just getting started too!_

 _I don't own Hetalia at all, only Himaruya does._

* * *

A few days later, while waking up to the morning sun, Jeanne received a message. A message from...

"Ludwig?" She quietly mumbled to herself.

Why would he message me? I don't really get that right now...but let's see anyway…

She opened up the message and found a text with many spelling errors. It took her a bit to find out what he wrote.

 _Jeanne, I htae to say thsi, but uh have a porjblem. I once ha d to walk hmoe inthre raiun and noticef it didn't touch ne. I don't knowv whats goung on?! ~ Ludwig_

He must have written this in a hurry... Well, at least he wrote his and my name right…

That was the least of her concerns.

 _Rain in Germany, but the droplets never hit him? How strange…_

She began to message back.

 _Ludwig, hey. I just got your message. Call me when you get the chance, tell me exactly what happened. ~ Jeanne_

It didn't take very long.

Not even 10 seconds later, Jeanne saw her phone ring and sighed. Once she picked up the phone, she immediately spoke with a clear and strong, yet calm voice.

 _"Hey. Tell me everything."_

From the crackling sounds of the other end, Ludwig sounded extremely disheveled, exhausted, and borderline terrified.

 _"Okay, so it was like this;_

 _I was walking home from a friend's place, I hadn't seen them in a while. Suddenly, it started to rain. At first it was just some... separate droplets, as it felt for me, but soon it was pouring down from the heavens. I saw many people, whom surrounded me, get soaked in just under a minute. And then there was me. I didn't feel any droplet falling down on me. It scared the living shit out of me, believe me. I started to run, through the pouring rain, but it still avoided me of some sort. I don't understand how this is possible, but I think... it has something to do with what you told us in Denmark."_

Ludwig let out a deep sigh after the last sentence, trying to catch his breath from his ranting.

Jeanne was shocked, but stayed relatively calm.

 _"Okay...I'm not sure what's going on here...it has to do with what happened in Denmark? Well...I can't completely rule out that possibility. But to be frank...I don't know."_

That wasn't the best thing to say. She figured that out quickly as the German began mumbling things in his native language that were utter nonsense out of fear.

Being the one with the slightly level head, Jeanne cleared her throat.

 _"Ludwig, stay calm… Don't hang up, okay? Everything will be just fine. You hear me? Just-"_

 _"Ludwiiiig, why aren't I wet?!"_

Jeanne yanked the phone back when she heard a screaming and crying Italian from the other side as well.

Then there was silence. Very daunting silence with his cries only lowering until they were silent. Finally- to her relief-, she heard Ludwig's voice.

 _"Of course, you're right. I need to stay calm. And apparently, I'm not the only one who didn't get wet in the rain. Feli didn't too."_

 _"Ve? Who are you talking to?"_

 _"Jeanne."_

The girl then realized there was a pattern here.

 _Both Feliciano and Ludwig could defy nature...God in heaven, what is going on here?_

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Okay…since I have no idea what is going on, I think it is best for the two of you to stay inside your home until further notice. Don't go outside unless it's necessary. Should you ever see anything else strange, report to me **immediately**. Understand?" She said sternly.

"O-Of course! We'll do as you say!"

Click.

Jeanne groaned as she threw her head back on her pillow. "Why can't I ever catch a break?"

Then, she received another message. Groaning, she turned on her phone and was relieved when it was her mother.

 _Rose! Your father and I are expecting your arrival tomorrow night! We can't wait to see you! Your fans can't either~_

 _~ Mama_

A tug of a little smile came onto her face.

She couldn't wait for _this_.

* * *

"Liana, are you sure you don't want to switch jobs? You don't really make a lot by playing on the streets..."

Andrea Lopez looked at her daughter worriedly from her bed as she saw her get ready to go and play on the streets for the thousandth time.

She felt like a failure of a mother, really.

Why did she have to work for _her_?

It should be the other way around. Her daughter should be the one finishing up classes and coming home with nothing to do later. But no, she had to be the one to go straight to work afterwards and come back home utterly exhausted.

Liana shook her head, picking up the case with the violin inside, and went to hug her mother. At least she was there for her when times were really hard. In fact, so were those strange shards Liana found on the streets. 'A good luck charm', she called them.

Liana honestly couldn't care less about her so called "father". He never cared.

 _Never did, never will... But at least I have my mother._

"It's ok, Mamá. I'll be just fine. I'm a Lopez, and we don't give up that easily, right?"

She gave her mother the sweetest kind of smiles she had, even though in reality she was torn apart.

Andrea smiled kindly at her, her eyes slightly broken.

"Well, I'm glad you see it that way. Call me if you need anything, darling."

She looked out the window, in such a despairing way that Liana could only want her to be free from their hell.

"Remember, it's late so get back home at a decent time."

Liana nodded at her mother's words and hugged her once more. Then she went outside.

"Don't worry, Mamá, I will be alright! Hasta luego!"

Her mother waved her goodbye with a heartbroken smile.

"Hasta luego, mi hija. Estar seguro."

Thus, the girl ran through the city towards the plaza.

The Bronx was a very interesting place. The people were busy, the power never seeming to burn out. New York was always the city that never slept. Where Liana was playing her violin was a spot that people rarely occupied. A lone, worn out bench with only her violin case lying next to her, open for hopeless dollar bills.

She arrived at her little bench quickly, set down the case for her violin, and started playing. It took some time but soon, some dimes already landed in the case, which she definitely appreciated.

But then, a girl approached her and sat down in front of her, listening to her playing the violin.

Liana couldn't believe it. That never happened before.

She couldn't see the girl's face. She had a cap over her head, so it hid the girl's eyes. At first, Liana thought that the girl was just a regular, kind person who wanted to be generous.

But the girl sat down next to Liana, and opened her purse, dropping $400 into the bucket, casually listening to the girl play.

Liana didn't stop playing, but as soon as she saw the amount of money in the case, her mouth dropped open and she played some wrong tunes. The girl seemed to notice, but she didn't mind. She still sat there and listened to her song.

When Liana was done, the girl applauded happily.

Then, it happened.

She removed her hat to reveal slightly blonde and slightly brown hair and emerald green eyes.

She looked paler, but it was true.

It was her best friend, Rosa.

"Why, that was wonderful, good friend!"

She said excitedly with tears.

Liana dropped the bow to her violin and sunk the violin itself down to the bench, staring at her good friend for a long while.

Rosa thought she had done something wrong and panicked slightly.

"Uhm, Liana? Are you alright?"

She knew she was when Liana suddenly almost crushed her in a bear hug, not letting go of her.

"Rosa! Dios mio, it's been so long! How are you?"

She laughed, however, she wheezed a little. Liana had gotten… stronger over the years? "L-Lia… haha… I can't breathe!" She said as she gasped for air.

The girl with the beanie realized that she hurt her best friend and quickly let go of her, smiling apologetically.

"Lo siento, Rosa. I didn't mean to crush you like that. I'm just so happy to see you here, after such a long time, you know?"

Liana grinned, an honest grin from deep down of her heart, and even Rosa noticed that.

But Rosa herself still knew, that something was not right.

 _You're hiding something, Lia. I might not know yet, but I'm sure I will soon…_

Rosa looked at her and held her hand with a smile. But then, Liana gasped and looked at her.

"Rosie! What happened to you?"

She looked at her skin and sighed sheepishly.

"Ah, I'm okay Liana. I just got sick over the weekend. Don't worry, it's not contagious."

Liana raised a suspicious eyebrow, but decided not to question it any further.

"Okay then... But say, what are you doing here at such a late time? It's very dangerous here at this time..."

Her eyes wandered around the place, with much nervousness and fear sparkling in them.

"Well..."

She looked at her sheepishly and traced her foot against the floor.

"You see, I wanted to see you again."

She smiled sweetly at her.

A blush grew on Liana's face as she heard that, but she covered it up with a grin.

"You're lucky that I just arrived here. I mostly play here at these kind of times. If you would've been here earlier, you might not have seen me."

Rosa smiled and then remembered.

"Hey, can I come over to your house? It's been forever since I've seen your mother." She said nostalgically.

Liana felt a drop of cold sweat drip down her neck and a feeling of panic rose up in her.

 _Oh no... She shouldn't see my dad like this. But otherwise…_

Just right when she wanted to answer, Rosa's phone rang.

Rosa looked at her apologetically. "Ah, sorry. I need to take this." She picked up the phone and covered her hand around her mouth.

 _"Hello?"_

Apparently, it was Ludwig -again- who was on the phone.

 _"As you can hear, we have a little, ahem... problem."_

She did, indeed, hear a certain problem. Cries of 'Mio Dio' and 'Sterco' were what she could hear in the background.

Rosa sighed and mouthed to Liana 'wait here'. The other only looked to her friend in worry.

She went around a lamp post and spoke.

 _"Tell me what's wrong. I'm speaking with a good friend of mine, and I haven't seen her in 7 years, so this better be good."_

A deep sigh was heard. One filled with fear.

 _"I don't want to disappoint you but... something's happened. My hair is slightly brown and my eyes are deep blue. Bruder would call it 'Prussian-blue'."_

Oh great. Something else happened.

 **His hair was _brown_?!**

Her eyes widened. "Oh my God...Um… Ludwig, what's wrong with Feli? Is he okay?"

She only heard the screams of Feli as Ludwig fell silent.

" _... Or has the same thing happened to him as well?"_ She said tensely.

She was glad to hear good news at least.

 _"No, luckily he isn't. But, therefore, I am. And... Why is Mathias spamming me?"_

A hiss from the other side.

 _"That's not good..."_

Jeanne was now very scared.

 _"What is it now?"_

He suddenly put her on hold.

Then, he messaged her.

 _It's Mathias. His hair is changing to a weird black color and his eyes are turning slightly purple. It's almost worrying. No, it **is** worrying._

Jeanne didn't know how to handle all of this anymore.

 _At first I changed, then Ludwig, now Mathias... Who will be next? Tim?_

And right on queue, she got a message plus photo from Tim, with him having slightly blue hair and reddish eyes. There were approximately a million question marks underneath the picture, and a very frightened looking Boris in the background of it. But that wasn't it yet. Even Berwald had to suffer. He currently stayed with Mathias and Lukas, so that Tino wouldn't find anything out, but even his hair and eyes changed. The hair from light blonde to a deep green and the eyes from a cold blue to a sparkling emerald green.

Liana still waited for her friend to finish the call.

"Rosa? Is everything ok there?"

Jeanne tore her hair slightly.

 _Ugh, so much! I should've known... I should've known!_

Jeanne cursed herself.

Damn it… No one is safe right now.

She almost threw her phone to the ground.

" _Damn_ it!" She yelled.

Liana was very concerned as she went over to her friend, holding her shoulder.

"Dios mio, Rosie! You're so pale… Come on, let's get you to my house."

Reluctantly, the girl helped the idol over to her home.

All the while, the Saint had tears in her eyes.

 _Dear God… What is happening to us?_

* * *

Estar seguro = Good luck

Sterco= Shit (?) (A/N; Someone please correct me on this)


End file.
